The Savior and Simon
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: AU. Bram is a superhero with the power of flight and super strength called The Savior. He uses his powers to keep the people of Shady Creek, Georgia safe. But when he's not The Savior, he's just Bram Greenfeld. A soccer player with a huge crush on Simon Spier. When the two finally get close enough to fall in love, Bram must keep Simon safe from the dark side of being a superhero.
1. Bram Greenfeld is The Savior

_**So I just recently finished the book and became so disappointed when I saw that there were so little fanfictions on this site. I did a but of a frenzy on Archive For Our Own and became INSPIRED to write my own fanfic here on this site. I hope that all of you that enjoyed the book enjoy that fic and the movie when it comes out. Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Bram Greenfeld. Shady Creek high school student, soccer star and closetet gay kid. Bram knew he was gay for a while, and it' s not really something that slows him down. He's still the same old kid, happy to train the JV teammates and tutor his friends. See... Bram loved helping. And his love for helping gives him a huge ass secret.

Bram Greenfield is The Savior. Shady Creek's very own superhero. Now, some of you might be thinking that he was poisoned as a child or is an alien, but that's far from the truth. Bram doesn't even know the truth. He just was suddenly super strong and had the ability to fly. It was like his 5th birthday wish came true. Bram decided early that he wanted to use he his newfound abilities for good. So, he and his best friend, Garrett, worked their asses off. Garrett, with the help of his many sewing classes in middle school, made The Savior's suit out of white leather, his mask our of bright blue leather and his logo a pair of bright blue angel wings. The color was identical to the mask. Bram took self defense classes for years while Garrett took classes specializing in hacking. It all started six years ago. Now, Bram was one of the most talked out people in their town.

Bram would swoop in to rescue drunken citizens, stop bank robberies, assist the police and pretty much did anything to make his small town a better place. Thank god he didn't have an arch nemesis. And when he wasn't The Savior... he was just Bram Greenfield. Shady Creek high school student, soccer star and closeted gay kid.

* * *

Bram woke up in the spring afternoon. He had had a LONG night last night from being his alter ego, The Savior. Rescuing dozens of people from a burning building. It had been the fifth fire incident this week and Bram was already sick of it. He hauled himself out of bed and dressed himself for a day at school. It was nothing too flashy or too emo. Just a cabernet henley shirt and green jeans. He grabbed his Converse and his leather jacket and called out a goodbye to his mother. Just outside his door was a black car. Garrett Laughlin sat in his car and honked the horn as if he had been there for hours. Bram rolled his eyes and took a seat in the front. "Savior." He acknowledged in a low voice, raising his fist for a bump.

"Reverse." Bram acknowledged back, giving him the fist bump. Garrett had been working along side Bram on multiple missions. He was always in Bram's earpiecr, telling him where to go and what to watch out for. Bram decided that he needed a name on the lines and decided to call him Reverse. Garrett didn't really like it at first... but it stuck.

"Big day, huh?" Garrett said, driving out of Bram's neighborhood

"For me or for you?" Bram asked, connecting his cell phone to Garrett' s AUX cord.

Garrett have him an eye roll. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The big game!"

Both Bram and Garrett were on their school's soccer team. They whooped as and won first place championships for a two year streak. "I know Garrett. I'm just not as excited for it as you might be." He sighed, playing with the silver zipper of his jacket.

"What's on your mind?"

Bram gave him a look. "Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe the whole frickin town's safety is depending on my black ass."

"No." Garrett corrected, making a swift left turn. "The town's safety or depending on The Savior's black ass. You are Bram Greenfeld right now and Bram Greenfeld needs to focus on our game. And maybe... hmmm, I don't know... Simon Spier."

Bram gave Garrett a rather hard nudge out of anger and laughter. Bram has had a crush of Simon Spier for a long time. He has such cute blonde hair with adorable waves like the ocean and skin so light and soft. Garrett knows that he likes Simon and us always trying to get him to take a chance and ask him out, never knowing that Simon might be gay or bisexual. Bram always turns down those thoughts before they spiral out of control. Even thought Bram would want nothing more than to go on a date with the cute Simon Spier... it'd too nerve wrecking. He loses the ability to speak whenever he's around Simon. Maybe that's why he's so quiet.

"You know that I could never as him out. If probably end up... throwing up in his face." Bram said, making up a quick excuse.

Garrett rolled his eyes and gave his friend a smile. "Simon Spier would be crazier than The Joker to not like you like you like him."

Bram pressed a song on his phone and it played loudly as they made their way to school.

* * *

The school day was pretty uneventful. Classes, free periods, friends, the same ol same ol. Until lunch came. Bram had gotten his tray and made his way to his usual lunch table. The one with Abby, Nick, Leah, Garrett and... Simone Spier. Thinking about what Garrett had told him earlier in the car, he took in a deep breath and took a seat right next to Simon, instead of all the way on the other side of the table. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Heya Bram." Leah greeted him back with a smile and wave.

"What's up Greenfeld!" Nick said, giving Bram the strange handshake that all the soccer players do. Bram took a seat and Simon gave him a wide smile. Bram smiled back. "Holy crap!" Abby said, with mouthful of pudding. She swallowed before continuing. "Simon... you have to tell Bram and Garrett about the thing!"

Simon blushed a but from embarrassment while Leah and Nick agreed. "Yeah. Tell them!" Nick said, banging his spoon on the tray accidentally.

Simon shook his head and raised his hand. "I doubt they'd want to hear about it."

"Oh come on!" Leah said.

"I'm willing to listen." Garrett said, leaning a bit closer and giving Bram a tap. Bram looked at him and gave him a look of _Really pal?!_

Bram turned back to the four and smiled. "Go on Spier." He said. "Tell us about your thing."

Simon looked around the lunchroom a bit and leaned in like was going to whisper. "I got a call from one of the colleges I'm applying to. And they're coming all the way here to see the play... to see if they want to give me a scholarship!"

Garrett gave Simon a happy shout and got up to give him a side hug. Bram blushed a bit at the sight but gave Simon the praise he deserved. "Congratulations Simon!" He said. "That's amazing!"

"I know I'm so excited for the show next week."

Just then Bram's phone vibrated. But not a normal vibrate... It was one he had set for the emergency in the city of just anywhere in town. He pulled his phone out and read the alert. _Fire at coffee shop in city. 3 people trapped inside and firefighters are struggling to arrive at the scene._

He gave Garrett a tap and got up from his seat. "Uh... Sorry guys. I gotta go. My... uh... mom needs me."

Abby gave him a friendly wave. "No worries." She said.

"Yeah... uh, I'll be back before Mr. Wise's class starts. See you guys and I'm, congrats Simon. Proud of you." Then he bolted, Garrett pulling out his tablet as he did. Bram walked off the school grounds and flew up in the air. He mentally punched himself in the jaw. _Why the absolute hell did I say that I was proud of Simon? You are a moron. A big ass moron._

* * *

Bram changed from his school clothes to his Savior uniform in a matter of seconds and flew as fast as he could into the city. He could tell by the dark smoke which coffee shop was on fire. He flew inside the engulfed shop and pulled out two young ladies, with soot and ash covering their uniforms. He let them down safely on the sidewalk across the street. "Is anyone else still in there?!" He asked, his voice disguised.

"Our boss!" One cried, pointing at the building. "He fell and hurt his leg!"

The Savior flew back into the building and searched for the ladies boss. He as there alright. Covered in blackening debris and groaning in pain. Bram keeled down and pulled the debris off of him. He pulled him into his arms bridal style and flew him out to fresh air and safety. Paramedics rushed to him and placed the unconscious coffee shop owner on a gurney. Thr Savior walked over to a fire hydrant just across the street and yanked off the cap like it was from a water bottle.

The water splashed on the ablaze building and the onlookers clapped in happy applause. Bram levitated in the air as reporters surrounded him. Bram rolled his eyes. He hated reporters. "Savior! Mr. Savior!" They all called. Bram looked up at the sky and flew up, avoiding their inapporiate questions. _Strange_ _,_ Bram thought as flew back to school. _Why are all these fires coming from?_

His earpiece began to beep, coming from Garrett. He had finally found somewhere private to speak to him. He pressed the button and started speaking. "Reverse?"

 _"This is weird."_ Garrett said, pretty much saying what Bram was thinking. " _This is the sixth fire in the course of a week Savior. Someone is behind this."_

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out. We always do." Bram said. "How much time do I have to get to Wise's class?"

 _"2 and a half minutes?"_

Bram sped off as fast as he could back to school.

Bram came running to his class, still managing to be early. Garrett was there, waiting for him outside the door. "What did you... find?" Bram asked, obviously out of breath.

"One, I found a vending machine with cold water." He said, handing his friend the bottle. Bram swallowed hard on the refreshing goodness. "Also, I hacked into the cameras near the shop. Check this out."

Garrett pulled out his tablet and showed Bram the video, fake laughing as if he was showing him a vine or some shit. Bram saw there was a man there, dressed in all black fireproof armor and a thick black helmet. In his hand was a HUGE flamethrower. "This is the guy we're looking for?"

"Has to be. I'm guessing that fireproof armor and a steel flamethrower is not a spring fashion trend." Garrett said, shoving the tablet back into his bag.

"I'll see what I can find during patrol tonight." Bram said, finally walking into the classroom. What he didn't expect was that all of the early students were on their phones. Watching the latest video of The Savior in action. Among those students were Simon and Abby. "What's going on?" Garrett asked, trying to sound confused and innocent.

"The Savior was in town today." Abby said, pointing at the video playing on Simon's phone. Bram and Garrett looked along and acted as if they were surprised. "He's so cool! And look how he flew in save that man, so bad ass!" Abby said, chuckling from obvious crushing.

"Look at him." Simon said, grabbing Simon's attention by the horns. "He's so selfless and brave."

"You really think so?" Bram asked, finally uttering words to his long time crush.

Simon looked up and him and nodded. "I think that all heroes have to be selfless and brave. I mean he just flew into a burning coffee shop, without even thinking twice about his own wellbeing. That's... that's pretty bad ass."

Bram blushed, nodding his head in a agreement. He grabbed his things and took a seat on the couch along with Garrett. Garrett was giving him a wide and creepy smile. "Spier thinks that you're bad ass."

Bram looked at him and smiled. "Am...Am I blushing?" He asked, nervous giggling.

"Yes you are my dear friend. Yes you are."


	2. Pyromaniac

_**I'm not mad that not a lot of people are reading this. I mean, honestly, there is a rather small archive. Maybe when the movie comes out, I'll move this story from this category to the Love, Simon category. But, for that one person in Germany (I see you friend), I hope that you enjoy what I have so far. Also, I'm changing the roles in the play so far, to where Simon is playing Oliver instead of Taylor. It'll make more sense when he get more into the story. Okay... enough talking. So here is chapter 2.**_

* * *

Simon Spier is a rather quiet kid. He's not the leader of his friend group and he often prefers to keep some things to himself. He's always participated in the plays that his school puts on and he loves to act as much as he can. Which is why he's where he is now. Driving home pretty late. The school lets out usually around 2:30, but with two to three hour long rehearsal, he's usually at home at 5:00 or maybe 6:00. But, he started driving away from the usual path that takes him home. He turned to start driving into the city. His older sister Nora would be coming home that night and Simon, being the kind teenager that he was decided to drive into the city and buy Alice some cupcakes from her favorite bakery. He didn't really look out the window, he just kept his eye on the road as he listened to the music playing from his iPod. As he to get to the bakery, he didn't expect to see so many reporters and journalists and whoever the hell else wanted to get a glimpse of what happened in town earlier that afternoon. There were so many cameras and people, they were blocking the street to where Simon was unable to even turn and park right in front of the bakery.

Groaning in annoyance, he drove forward and parked a couple blocks away from the bakery. It was a pain in the ass, but that's just what would have to happen until all the dam reporters and people left to went back into their daily lives. He came out of his car and walked up the sidewalk to the small bakery that Alice loved so much. He placed his order for four large double chocolate cupcakes and took a seat as he waited for them to specially frost them like they do. Simon took a seat in one of the pink glass chairs that they have available and sighed, looking out at all of the news vans and cars parked there. He thought back on when he was talking to Bram and Garrett about the mysterious Savior. He started to hit his head, cringing on what he had said to them. _Now they probably think you're gay,_ he thought. Which he was. He was gay, but he just didn't know how to go about it. It was just him and his crushes on various classmates. _Even worse. They think you're one of the weird gays._

Simon rolled his eyes at his previous words used to talk about The Savior. But he was right about them. He was most certainly brave, selfless and bad ass. Hell, he might even be attractive if his face wasn't covered by by that bright blue mask. _Look at me,_ Simon chuckled at himself. _Crushing on a guy who you don't even know. Well, no one knows him really. So... maybe it's not strange._

His number was called and he took the pink box of cupcakes from the worker and thanked them with a ten dollar tip. Simon carried the treats back to his car. It was a pain the ass to have to walk all the way back to his car. _Screw reporters and their need to have to bother my day to get footage of a burned down coffee shop._ Simon finally made it to his car and started to drive off back home. The ride was just like the one from school to the bakery. Uneventful with the sounds of Simon's favorite music playing in the background. He turned to get out of the city and take the bridge that would lead him home.

Well, would have lead him home.

As Simon drove, he didn't notice a man in all black just walking on the opposite side of the bridge. He kept going, and the man burned the roped that held the road up from the lake below. The ropes snapped and Simon's car started to fall down. He screamed from surprise as his car started to slip down into the cold water below. Simon quickly unbuckled his seat belt and crawled all the way to the back of the car. He tried to open the trunk from inside, but burned his hand as he tried. The man had melted all the exits so that he was trapped inside.

Simon started to bang on the windows, trying to break them. He managed to break one, but as soon as he did, they final rope of the bridge snapped and he plummeted down into the lake, screaming. The car sunk down into the water and water started to fill the inside quickly. Simon tried to climb out to swim up, but the window he had broken was too small to fit him. Water filled the inside and Simon was forced to hold his breath as his car hit the bottom. Simon looked everywhere for a source of exit, but there was none that wasn't already melted shut. Simon needed air, he started clawing to escape.

One second, Simon was drowning. Trying his best to not die underwater in his car.

The next, he was held held gently by someone as he spit out the water that filled his lungs. Simon was on his knees as the water and some bile came out of his throat. A soothing hand was rubbing his back, repeating reassuring words to him. "It's alright. Just breathe. Just breathe."

Simon looked up at the person who had been speaking to him and his eyes widened at the sight. The Savior was standing right in front of him, dripping wet. "Are you okay?!" He asked.

Simon was at a complete loss for words, with his town's superhero standing right in front of him and that he pretty much almost drowned. Savior wiped some wet hair out of his eyes and stared at Simon as he continued to breathe the air that was stripped from him seconds ago. Simon finally forced himself to speak. "W-what happened?"

"Some pyromanic burned the ropes holding the bridge up. You and your car fell into the lake. I flew as fast as I could." Savior explained, sighing in relief that Simon was okay.

Simon shivered and started to rub his arms together. Savior slapped his head for not being smart enough to think that Simon was cold. _Not everyone has heat activated suits dumbfuck,_ he thought. Savior looked around for a bit before removing his cape. He quickly swung it around so it was dry and placed it over Simon. "Here. This should keep you warm."

"Tttt-thank you." He did in his best response to reply. Savior bit his lip as he stood up and looked around. He was trying to find something to say, anything to say to the young man he had just rescued without giving himself away or sounding like a pedophile. He looked at back at him and blushed a bright red, seeing his chest exposed from his complete drenched t-shirt. "Uh... the, uh... police should be able to... handle it from here." He said, turning away so Simon couldn't see his red hot cheeks. "Let me uh... let me take you home."

Simon ooked up and saw that The Savior was holding his hand out to him. Simon was blushing uncontrollably himself. That his kind of crush just rescued him and offered him a way to get home. Simon didntt even feel it when he lifted his hand to meet Savior's. He pulled Simon up and flew high up into the air, Simon holding onto his chest for dear life. It took him a minute to fly Simon from the shore by the lake back to his house. Simon was dizzy as soon as he touched the ground again. "You okay?" He asked, placing both his hands off his elbow for support.

Simon nodded, trying not to look him straight in the eyes and show how completely uncoordinated he was. He was holding his palm from some sharp pain it was giving. Savior noticed and grabbed his wrist ever so gently and pulled it to his sight. It was a bright red stripe. A second degree burn. "You got burned." He stated.

"Yeah." Simon said. "Don't worry about it. I'll be okay."

"I should worry about it. I am the protector of this town and this happened on my watch." He turned to some of the pockets on his suit. He pulled out a small bottle of ointment and poured a drop of it's contents onto Simon's burn. He started to soothingly rub it onto his injury. Simon was losing his mind, that The Savior was holding his hand and rubbed it ever so gently. Simon bit his lip to stop himself from nervous laughing or talking some shit about having a crush on the hero.

Once the oitment was in his burn, Savior pulled his hand away. He gave him a weak smile and pulled his hands back from Simon's elbows. "Well... I better take off. You'll be okay from here."

Simon didn't respond. He just nodded. Savior gave him a wave goodbye. "Stay safe Simon." He said and The Savior flew back into the sky, probably off to rescue someone else. Simon smiled widely. He had just been held, rescued and practically flirted on my none other than Shady Creek's The Savior. Simon was still gripping his warm cape from their short time on the shore. Simon let out one of his uncontrollable nervous giggles... before fainting face first on his lawn.

* * *

Bram flew away from Simon's house onto the roof of some apartment building. He landed and let out a groan of embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks turn into a brick oven as soon as he looked at Simon's chest. He didn't know what had come over him. He was patrolling the city and saw Simon driving home. Then when he heard the loud screams of his long time crush, time just stood still as he plunged into the lake and pulled out the nearly dead boy. _You. Are. A. RETARD!_

Just as Bram was beating himself up about rescuing Simon, his earpiece started to fill with the sing songy voice of Garrett. _"You sly son of a bitch."_ He chuckled.

"Not the time Reverse." He sais, slapping both of his cheeks to stop the blushing.

 _"Not the time? Not the time?! I think it's the perfect time to tell me ALL about your big run in with Spier! I mean, you just saved him from nearly drowning! That's awesome! And not to mention that you... kinda flirted with him."_

Bram rolled his eyes and started to pace around the rooftop as if he was actually talking to his best friend. "For your information Reverse, Simon could have drowned if I didn't jump in and save him. And I do that pretty much every. Fucking. Day."

 _"Yeah. But you don't flirt with the other people you save."_

Garrett did have a point. He was flirting with Simon. Even when he didn't want to. Bram's cheeks became red hot again and he cleared his throat to get back on topic. "This is the same guy Reverse. The one that's been starting the fires."

 _"How do you know?"_ Garrett asked, going back into serious superhero mode.

"One, the bridge that's held up by strong ropes fell. And not by accident, those ropes were designed not to fall down like they way they did. When I say Simon's car fall into the water, the ropes had black marks covering them."

 _"They were burned."_

Bram nodded even though he couldn't see the nod. "Then when I was underwater trying to save Simon, his trunk and car doors were melted shut. He couldn't get out."

 _"I'll start digging up. See what I can find. But... Savior?"_

"Yes Reverse?" He asked, finally stopping his pacing before he caused the ceiling to collapse.

 _"If you like him... you should take initiative and, I dunno... ask him out."_

Bram rolled his head back. "I'm shy as hell Reverse. If I went up to him and just tried flirting with him, I'd lose my ability to speak and end up making a fool out of myself."

 _"But you're forgetting on teeny, tiny, very small, incy, wincy little detail."_ Garrett said, his voice getting high like a cartoon character.

"And what's that?"

 _"You just flirted with him and you didn't sound like a complete jack ass."_

Bram realized that Garrett was absolutely right, which comes at a surprise if you really think about it. Bram had just flirted with the Simon Speir and he didn't lose control of his words. Bram smiled and gave himself a rather hard pat on the back. _"Baby steps my dear super friend. Baby steps."_

Bram suddenly had a biggest lightbulb. "Reverse... You just gave me an idea."

* * *

Simon awoke hours later in his own bed. He was stripped out of his wet clothes and into his plaid pajama pants and a tank top. He sat up and rubbed his head from the ear splitting headache he had. He didn't bother to move from the comfortable position on his bed, until he noticed something. There, shining on his window was a white envelope, taped to the glass. Simon raised his eyebrows in suspicion and confusion. _How the hell did that get there?_

Simon forced himself out of the warm spot on his bed and walked over to his window and opened it, pulling off the envelope. He tore it open and pulled out the letter inside. Printed out in golden ink it read:

 _Dear Simon,_

 _Meet me when you're feeling better on the roof of Shady Creek High School. I want to talk to you._

 _\- The Savior_

Long story short, Simon fainted again. Right after shoving the letter into his desk drawer.


	3. I Want to See You Again

Bram and Garrett walked into the school together, like they usually did. They hadn't found anything on this fire loving maniac after a long all nighter. They were exhausted, but they were just going to doze it off during one of their free periods. They walked into the library, where they usually hang out until first period, and see a swarm of kids surrounding a table. They were all buzz around a person. Bram rolled his eyes, thinking that it was just some popular girl rambling about her latest breakup. But then he heard a familiar voice start speaking. A very, very familiar voice. "I was sinking down into the lake and water was flooding my car."

Bram and Garrett both looked at each other and walked closer to the table, surrounded by mostly freshman. And, just as Bram expected, sitting in a chair was Simon. _Thank God he's okay,_ he thought. Simon had been explaining to his friends, who were sitting next to him, and some other listeners. Simon had noticed Bram and Garrett and shot them a smile. "Bram, Garrett!" Abby said, motioning the close. "Come sit, you'll never believe what happened to Simon."

Some of the other students moved over to allow Bram and Garrett to take a seat in front of them. "What happened Spier?" Garrett asked, knowing that no words would be coming from Bram. "Did you get that scholarship?"

"Forget the scholarship!" Nick exclaimed. "Simon had a run in with The Savior!"

Bram gave a fake gasp. "What? What happened?"

Simon rubbed his hands together and started to tell the tale. "I was driving home from the city in my car. When I got on the bridge, the ropes snapped and my car fell into the lake. There was water flooding my car and I legit thought that I was going to die. Then, not even two seconds later, The Savior swoops into my car and saves me."

"Holy shit. Are you alright?" Garrett asked.

"I'm fine now. But I was coughing out water and puking everywhere. Savior must of thought I was a total pussy." Simon added, taking off his glasses to clean them.

 _I didn't think that at all. You were pretty cute when you were dripping wet._

In the crowd of people listening to Simon, was Martin Addison. He moved over and grabbed Simon's hand, showing the red burn to everyone. Bram tensed up a bit because he was scared that Martin wasn't be gentle enough with him. "What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"When I was trying to escape, my car must of overheated and I burned my hand." Simon said, pulling his wrist free.

Nick placed his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. "Well we're so glad that you didn't drown. God knows how hysterical we'd all be."

"Did The Savior just leave you on the shore of the lake?" Leah asked. "Or did he give you to the police?"

"He... uh... he actually flew me home."

"No. Way!" Garrett exclaimed, smiling to fake his surprise. Bram was tapping his foot to try to avoid blushing when Simon started blushing. "Then what happpened?" Garrett asked.

"I fainted." Simon shrugged, making everyone laugh or snicker. "I woke up in my room later. You know how overprotective my parents and sisters can be."

Just as Simon finished, the bell rang, calling students for their first period class. All of the crowding students got up and left, along with Simon, Leah and Abby. Nick, Garrett and Bram were still in their seats. Nick was letting out small laughs. "You know, between you and me, I think that Simon has a crush on The Savior."

Bram looked over at Nick, pure and utter happiness and shock in his eyes. "You think? Wait... so you think that Simon is-"

"Well I know that he's had girlfriends in the past, so I don't he's gay. I think me might be bi." Nick said.

"Well, if he does, he certainly has a huge chance of getting Savior's attention." Garrett said. Nick nodded in agreement and waved goodbye, grabbing his jacket from the chair he was sitting on. Garrett looked at Bram and shoved him. "See! He does like you!" he whisper shouted.

Bram rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. "Well... if he does, maybe we can talk about it during our date." he said, while walking away on purpose.

"Wait... what?!" Garrett yelled, chasing after his friend, forgetting his bag. He caught up with his friend and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him so that they were facing each other. "Start talking. Now!"

Bram looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I... may or not have left a note on Simon's locker. Telling him to meet me... when he was feeling better."

Garrett gave a happy jump and fist bumped his best friend. "That's what I'm talking about! Abraham Greenfeld for the win!"

Bram gave him a loud shh. But, he felt the same way on the inside, so excited to see if Simon actually wanted to meet with him. If he could start dancing and everyone would follow, he would.

* * *

Simon had went through the rest of his day. He attended his classes, took tests and told anyone and everyone that asked about his run in with The Savior. But, he didn't tell anyone about the note that he had received from him. He knew everyone would insist on tagging along. But Simon was itching for some alone time with the brave and probably ripped superhero. As he walked into rehearsal, he was tapped on his shoulder. Expecting it to be some freshman wanting the story of his encounter with The Savior, he ignored it. But the person moved from behind him and made themselves visible. It was Martin Addison. "Martin." Simon acknowledged.

"You should be careful." he said, hands on both of book bag straps. "With that Savior guy."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Not wanting to block the entrance to the auditorium, Martin and Simon began to walk together as they spoke. "The Savior. He's dangerous. Like... pretty damn bad kind of dangerous?"

"Why is he so dangerous?"

"A man with the ability to fly and lift a building with his bare hands doesn't give just a tiny thought of danger?" Martin asked.

Simon didn't want to admit it, but that was kind of dangerous. What if The Savior planned to hurt him when they met? Just look how that turned out with those actresses and Kevin Spacey. "Just warning you Spier." Martin said, walking off. "You might think he's cool, but I think he's a ticking time bomb."

With that, Martin walked off to go talk with one of his friends on crew. Simon sighed and set his stuff down, thinking about what Martin just said. Was he right about The Savior being dangerous?

The rest of rehearsal went as planned, he went over his lines and musical numbers and stayed late to "help" with putting away the costumes with Cal Price. Once the two of them were done hanging each jacket and dress on a rack, Cal looked at him. "I hear that you almost drowned." he said, leaning on one of the costume racks.

"Really?" I responded, fluffing up one of the gowns. "Who told you that?"

"No one. It's on the Tumblr."

 _Fan-fucking-tastic_

"Are you okay?" Cal asked, stepping a bit closer. "You know... after you almost died?"

"Well, I was pretty disoriented and dizzy after it, but I'm fine now. Thanks for asking."

Cal was suddenly too close for comfort. He was standing right in front of Simon, looking down on him because he was that tall. Simon wasn't sure why he was so close all of a sudden. He never showed much interest in him before. Cal then pulled Simon in for a hug, rubbing his back. Simon's whole face turned bright red as Cal hugged him. He let go and patted Simon's shoulder. "I'm glad that you're okay Spier... I'll, uh... see you tomorrow?"

Simon coughed a bit and nodded. Cal gave him a pat and walked off, grabbing his coat from off a chair. Simon stood there completely dumbfounded. _Did the Cal Price just... just... hug me? What the hell is going on in my world?_

Simon waited in the back for twenty minutes, until he was sure that he was no longer bright red and that everyone had left. He then grabbed his coat and walked up one of the staircases that led to the roof. And thanks for a quick three minute YouTube video, Simon picked the lock that blocked students from going there. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door to the roof of the school. The sun had started to set and it was such a beautiful sunset. Surely, levitating right on the roof was The Savior, dressed in his suit and just staring at the sun set. Simon adjusted his glasses and approached the hero. "Simon." Savior said, before Simon could even say something. He turned around to face him with a smile. "You came."

"Yeah... I did." Simon said, pushing some stray blonde hairs out of his face. "Why would I pass up the opportunity to meet you again?"

The Savior chuckled, finally coming down onto the roof and approaching Simon. Simon was blushing as he drew nearer. "So... why did you want to... to meet me? Here. Meet me here." He was rambling. Like he always does when he's near a guy that he thinks is cute.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Savior said, turning all of Simon's attention back to him. "You took in a lot of water and I heard you fainted."

 _Well... I didn't hear exactly,_ Bram thought. _I just saw you unconscious when I left you my note._

"I'm alright now. Thanks. I just faint when I get too excited, or scared, or emotional."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Savior replied, brushing his fingers on Simon's forearm. The two blushed profoundly. "But... I am really happy that you're okay."

Simon raised his arm a bit and his hand touched The Savior's. Just as he was about to recoil, Savior intertwined his fingers with Simon's. "Who... Who are you?" Simon asked.

"Someone that wants to keep you safe."

"But I thought it was your job to keep the town safe?" Simon joked.

Savior chuckled and held the side of his neck, rubbing it with his gloved thumb. "Maybe that can be a second priority."

Simon bit his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid. Just as the two leaned in, Savior's earpiece started to buzz. He cleared his throat and let Simon go. "Excuse me a moment."

Simon held his cheek and started at the sunset in disbelief as The Savior spoke to whoever was on the other side of the line. _Is this real? Or am I still dreaming from fainting?_

The Savior wrapped up his convo and turned back to Simon. "I... uh... I gotta go."

"Right." Simon agreed, nodding his head and shoving his hands in his sweater pockets. "Right, right, right. You have... superhero stuff to do. Yeah."

The Savior looked back out at the sunset for a moment. _A bank robbery can wait two minutes._

"When can I see you again?" He asked, holding Simon's neck again. "I want to see you again."

Simon licked his lips and shrugged. "I'm free... whenever. I don't mind."

"Then meet me here again. Tomorrow. Please tell me you'll come back."

Simon smiled and placed his hand over The Savior's, where it was resting on his neck. "I'll be here."

The Savior smiled and forced his body to fly slowly away from Simon. He waved goodbye and flew off into the night. Simon stood there alone again, completely shocked and ecstatic. He placed his hands over his mouth to stop himself from screaming and held his chest in a hope to find his breath. He stood there on the roof of the school until the sun was completely out of view and it was dark blue night sky. Then, there was small detail that Simon had forgotten to tell The Savior. Tomorrow was his birthday.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. Also, I'll be thrilled if you guys took the time out to leave a nice review or follow the story. It really makes my day when I get an e-mail in class telling me that people are reading this story. So, remember to do that and I'll see you guys soon!_**


	4. Oreo Cake

_**New Chapter! Damn, I am on a writing ROLL this week. Enjoy you lovely readers!**_

* * *

Bram came home and ran up as fast as he could to his room. Lucky his mom was out somewhere with a co worker for dinner. Once he took of his jacket and threw down his bag, he started to dance happily around the room. "YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, wooh!" He exclaimed loudly, plopping himself onto his bed. He had just flirted with Simon Spier. He had just held hands with Simon Spier. He was so close to actually _kissing_ Simon Spier. Bram grabbed his pillow and screamed loudly into it like was a love sick 11 year old.

 _You did it Bram! You finally did it!_

He was started to then fantasize about what they might talk about tomorrow. Or what he might do tkmorrow. Bram was just a big old ball of happy giddy love. He had almost forgotten that he walked home with Garrett. Garrett watched his friend for a moment before taking a seat beside him on the bed. "Best. Day. Ever." Bram said.

"You say that at every championship we win." Garrett joked. "I have never been so proud of you Bram! Sooner or later, Spier is going to fall in love with you."

"I asked him to meet me tomorrow." Bram said, kicking his feet up in the air. "Damn... I've never felt so alive in my life... expect for on the field."

"So... what are you getting him?" Garrett asked.

Bram sat up from his position and looked up at his teammate. "I think that getting him roses just a random day of the year will probably make me seem like a weirdo."

"I meant for his birthday genius."

Bram raised and eyebrow and face palmed. "His birthday is tomorrow. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuucccckkkk." Garrett laughed at his friends anxiety about Simon's birthday. "Okay... okay... what do you get the guy that has... everything?"

"I highly doubt that Simon has everything." Garrett added, pulling out his tablet. "This sounds like a job for Facebook."

Bram pulled close as Garrett opened Simon's homepage. "What does it say?"

"According to his wall, he likes The Bachorlette, Elliott Smith, Acting, the color red, broadway musicals, off broadway musicals and anything and everything Oreos."

"That's not a lot, but it's a start." Bram said, pulling his phone out of his pockets and calling Leah. "Hey. It's Bram. I just wanna let you know, don't buy Spier a cake this year... don't worry about it, I'm not being a bully... I'll take care of the cake. Yes Leah, I promise that everything will be fine... Okay... Okay, bye." He hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing that wasn't your mom?" Garrett made a pointless joke as Bram started to exit the room. Of course, we followed quickly behind. "So what are you doing excatly?"

"I... am going to bake Simon... a birthday cake." Bram answered, entering his kitchen. He knelt down and started to pull out the mixing bowls, measuring spoons and wooden spoons.

"You bake?" He asked.

"We do a bake sale with the cheerleaders every year and you're just knowing realizing that I baked EVERYTHING at the sale?"

"To be honesty Bram, I thought they were store bought." He shrugged. "But what kind of cake are you making him?"

"An Oreo cake." Bram said, pulling out a thing of eggs from the fridge. "I'll just make two big ass round layers of double chocolate cake, add red icing in the middle-"

"Why red icing?" Garrett asked, interrupting Bram.

"Because Simon's favorite color is red.." Bram said, rolling his eyes. "After I add _red_ icing fo the middle, I'll frost the rest of the cake with _white_ icing and cover it all up in Oreo crumbles."

"I have no idea what you mean, but I like cake. So that's what matters right now." He said, giving him a nod of approval. Garrett left after an hour of Bram's baking. He spent his time perfecting the recipe and trying to get it just right for Simon. It was his birthday. As he looked at the finished product of the cake, he stared at it. Like it was missing something.

Bram got a lightbulb and pulled out a full Oreo from the pack. He placed it right on top. _There. Perfect,_ He thought with a clap of happiness. _Happy birthday to you Simon._

Bram moved the cake to the fridge and called it a night, heading upstairs to bed. He changed into his pajamas and shut off the light. He snuck into the warm covers and leaned into his pillows. Until he remembered that Bram had just made something for Simon, from Bram. The Savior needed to give something to Simon. But what? Simon sat up and turned on one of his lamps, looking around to find something to give Simon from The Savior. He looked over at his desk and saw a small, bright blue round device. It was one of Garrett' S first ideas. It was a distress beacon, just in case someone was in trouble. It looked more like a small jewel than a beacon, so Garrett gave up on it and gave it to Bram.

Lucky for Bram, it worked. The beacon would let his earpiece know that the owner was in danger. Bram grabbed it and looked at it. _What can I do with you?_ Bram looked around and saw a coil of leather ripe that his mom got him from Hobby Lobby. Bram smiled and began to braid the leather into a long strip. He connected the two and pulled the beacon through it, so it hung from the middle. Now, it looked like a surfer necklace. Simon would like this.

Bram went into his closet and pulled out an old watch box he had gotten from his father and placed the necklace inside. He closed it and set it down next to the rest of the leather rope. There was just one touch it needed, and it probably wasn't an Oreo. Bram flew out quickly and returned in one minute with a small bag to stackable ribbons. He pulled out a bright blue one and stuck it on the black box. _Perfect._

Bram yawned and shit off his lamp, finally ready to get some sleep. But there was one in his head that prevented him from drifting off. _I almost kissed Simon Spier. Holy shit._

* * *

Bram wasn't the only one that was unable to sleep. Simon also was laying in his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. Hoping that his body would just shut off. But it didn't. He couldn't stop thinking about The Savior. The superhero that had gotten way to close for comfort during their meeting. _Does he do this to all the people he rescues. Is he just looking for someone in his pants?_

Simon sat up and grabbed his phone, unplugging his phone and going straight to Google. He typed _"The Savior Shady Creek"_ into the search bar and scrolled through various articles and images of the white leather wearing champion. He kept blushing at the photos of him way too close, it was like a flashback in his opinion. He kept reading and skimming, but nothing told about his identity or sexual orientation. Simon threw his phone onto the pillows beside him a sighed. _I am just thinking about this too much. Maybe he was just being protective and making sure I was alright._

Simon forced himself back into his pillows and closed his eyes to get some sleep. He probably only got a few hourse because when he opened his eyes again, it was bright sunlight coming from his window. He groaned and sat up. His mom was calling from downstairs for him to get up and leave for school. She gave a quick _Happy birthday Simon,_ and the sound of a locked door came. Simon got out his bed and quickly dressed. Nothing too special, just a black sweater and light blue jeans. He grabbed his keys and sneakers and ran out to the replacement car his parents had rented him after the accident... or attack as some people think of it as. He drive to school in complete and utter silence. When he pulled into his usual parking spot, his friends. They had on bright red party hats and held various bags with gifts for him. Simon came out and waved hello to his friends, pretending that everything was normal.

Leah, Abby and Nick squeezed him with hugs and spent the day with him. Laughing and chuckling. Then lunch came, and their tradition to give gifts and cake. Garrett was already sitting at the table, party hat on and gift in hand. "Happy Birthday Spier." He said, waving.

"Thanks Garrett." He responded sitting down. "Where's Bram?"

Garrett pointed over at the opposite side of the cafeteria, where Bram was holding a round cake covered in Oreo crumbles. Leah, Nick and Abby gave a ooh at the sight of delicious looking cake. Bram was smiling, he had two party hats on that looked like horns. Everyone started to sing the birthday song as Bram approached them with the cake. Simon was smiling wide at the fact that Bram had brought him the cake. While walking, Cal Price had been watching from his table and was completely jealous. His cheeks were red hot and his hands were bawled into tight fists. As Bram approached the table with the cake, Cal pushed his bag in his path, making him trip. The cake flew upward while Bram hit the ground. Bram looked up at the cake in the air and jumped high up into a somersault, catching the cake and landing on the floor next to the table. Garrett looked at with a look of confusion while Simon gave him a small round of applause. "I see that soccer gave you some reflexes."

Bram smiled and set the cake down the table. "I made you an Oreo cake." He said. "I hear that you like Oreos a lot."

"That's why you wanted to take care of the cake." Leah said, realizing.

"I didn't know you baked Greenfeld." Nick said.

Bram nodded and pulled out a stack of paper plates and a plastic knife. He cut his friends a piece and Simon a rather larger piece. "You didn't have to bake a whole cake for a birthday Bram." Simon said, biting into the rather delicious baked treat.

"I wanted to. Happy birthday Spier."

Bram sat down and looked at his phone to hide his blushing. But Simon was blushing too a smile forming with the cake in his cheeks.

* * *

Simon's usual rehearsal came and the rest of Bram's delicious cake was shared with his co stars. As Simon blocked the scenes he needed to and acted out what he needed and waited until the abnormally long rehearsal was done. He grabbed his jacket and climbed back up the school roof. The Savior was there again, levitating patiently for him. Simon walked up to him and smiled. Savior turned around to face him, a black box in his hand with a blue bow on it. "A little birdie told me it was your birthday." He said.

Simon looked at the box that was extended out to him. He opened it and saw a necklace, with a small blue jewel and a leather braided strap. "Oh wow." He said, pulling it out to hold it. "Its beautiful."

"Friend of mine made it. It's a distress beacon." The Savior said, taking it and tying it to his neck. "It you're ever in any danger, or if don't feel safe... just press the middle and I'll come running."

"You mean flying." Simon said in attempt to flirt. The Savior laughed and grabbed Simon's cheek. "Who are you?"

"I already told you, someone that wants to keep you safe."

"No, I mean... who are you really? Do I know you?" Simon asked.

The Savior looked down and bit his lip. "It's not safe for you to know who I am."

"Why? What are you trying to protect me from?"

"If people knew who you are, knew that you knew who I was... you'd never be normal again. You'd be in constant danger from people that try to hurt me." He leaned close to his face. "If anything happened to you, because of me... I'd never forgive myself."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Simon said, holding up the beacon he had been given. "I trust you. I trust that if you want to protect me, you'll protect me."

 _I'm not holding it in any longer._ Bram took over and moved close, kissing Simon. Simon was shocked at first, but he kissed him back. There was something in the kiss. It was almost magical. When The Savior let go, Simon was bright red. "That was... wow." Simon said, rubbing his cheeks. Savior let him go and started to fly up in the air. "I'll see you soon Simon."

"Yes. Yes you will."

The Savior flew away, off to find a spot to process his choices. Simon stared at him all the way until was completely out of view. He flew onto this butt and looked back at the sun as it began to set. _That... was..._

He fainted.


	5. Burning Waffles

_**So, at the end of this chapter, I'm gonna add a playlist at the end of one of these chapter. I do this for all my stories so don't be confused. I hope you like the playlist when you see it and please enjoy this addition to The Savior and Simon. This one has a lot of action in it and it's kind of trigger to people that have been in a large fire. Just a warning. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Simon wanted to tell someone about what happened. He wanted to scream it from the rooftop to all his friends, but he knew that he shouldn't. This... "relationship" with The Savior was a secret. God knows what he could do if he told anyone. He needed a distraction. Badly. Lucky that he had amazing friends that noticed his secretiveness. Nick more than others. So after Abby and Simon's rehearsal, Nick and Leah forced them into Simon's rental car and they drove to the WaHo. Simon was so glad that he was able to not think about The Savior and think about what kind of waffles he was going to get. "Thanks guys." he said, taking a seat in the booth. "I really needed something to distract me."

"Are you nervous for opening night?" Nick asked. "I mean, you are playing the main role."

"Maybe, but if I'm totally honest I have no idea why I'm so distracted and stressed."

Leah rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe you should start getting more sleep. That always helps me when I'm stressed."

"Thanks Leah. I'll try that."

The put in their orders and began to discuss their lives outside of school. Simon was grateful for the chance to discuss things with his friends. Then... he started to fidget. About the secret he kept. The Savior finally came back into his mind. Why? "Hey..." Simon said, cutting of a story being told by Abby. "I have to tell you guys something."

Everyone turned to face their friend, smiling and waiting to hear what was on his mind. "What is it Si?" Nick asked, tapping his spoon on the table.

Simon sighed and tapped his foot. He wanted to tell them about The Savior. He wanted to desperately let them in. "I'm gay." he spit out.

 _Well it's half of the secret, right?_

Nick smiled and gave Simon a slap on the arm. "I had a feeling."

Leah crushed Simon into a hug. "Oh my god Si!" she cried. "I'm so happy that you wanted to let us know first."

"And you shouldn't have to keep this a secret. We're not going to treat you any different, you're still the same Simon Spier we know and love." Abby said, rubbing her hand on his. Simon gave them a smile and they shifted above the table to give a group hug. Once they let go, a person dressed in all black and a WaHo apron walked up to them. "Can I take your order?" he said, his voice sounded scruffy.

They all looked up and saw that he was wearing a black helmet. _The hell?,_ Simon thought.

"Somebody already took our order." Abby said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Leah gave the masked man an eyebrow raise of disapproval. "Why are you wearing a helmet?"

The man went behind him a pulled out a flamethrower. Simon's eyes widened with shock and fear. He knew this man. He had been walking on the bridge when he was attacked. The same man that's been starting the fires. "GET DOWN!" he screamed as the flames spewed out.

Simon grabbed Leah and pulled her down to the ground underneath the table as Nick did the same with Abby. Everyone else inside started to scream and scramble for an exit. The pyromaniac then started to set the roof and other walls on fire. Various pieces of wood fell down on people. Simon grabbed Leah and lead her towards the back exit as black smoke covered the restaurant. Nick pulled Abby up with an arm protectively over her and carried her, following Simon. He forced the door opened and pushed Leah out to safety. "Come on, come on!" he yelled over to Nick as he ran outside with Abby. Simon didn't leave just yet, he turned over and saw more people inside. Three of them children.

He ran to them and pulled them into his arms and helped them to the exit. The kids were crying and their parents silently thanked Simon. As Simon was about to leave, a hand grabbed his sweater and threw him across the burning room. He went flying through the Waffle House and his back hit a table hard. He fell down and some wood from the ceiling collapsed on back and legs, immobilizing him. His necklace had fallen off in the process. Simon tried to pull the debris off of him, but he was getting dizzy as the smoke got inhaled into his lungs. The man with the flamethrower walked up to Simon and knelt down to his level. He grabbed Simon's chin and gripped it hard. "Who-Who are you?!" Simon coughed.

"Call me Combustion." he said, then walked off. He pulled a gold flask from his pocket and shook it around. "You know, Methanol is the most flammable alcohol out there. Wonder what might happen?"

He opened it poured a large amount of Simon's head and the debris that was covering him. Combustion started to walk away further, he poured a line of the liquid with him. He dropped the flask in a huge ball of flames. "See you around Spier."

Combustion then walked away. Probably to another exit. Simon tried his best to push himself off the debris, but it as to much and he wasn't that strong. The line of Methanol was starting to catch flames and grow closer to him. He needed to get out. Get free and make that Leah, Abby and Nick were okay. Simon looked over and saw the distress necklace that The Savior had given him. Simon reached for it, trying to just get his fingers on the button. It was too far, and there was too much smoke. Simon's vision became blurry and he lost unconsciousness. He didn't know that his finger hit the button and it started to ring.

* * *

Once Simon had pushed Leah out, she stayed by the door, helping everyone else escape. Nick and Abby right behind her. "I think that's everyone." Nick said.

"Wait a minute... where's Simon?!" Abby screeched. Leah and Abby both looked at the still open door, with tears in their eyes. Their best friend was still in there. Nick was about to run and try to save him, but a huge amount of debris fell, blocking the exit. "NO!" he screamed. Nick, Abby and Leah all started to run to the other sides of the Waffle House, trying to see if there was any other entrance point to save their friend. They were all blocked. "NO! SIMON!" Leah screamed, trying to push and save him. But there was no way in. Abby was crying hard along with Leah. Nick was trying with all his might to find a way inside... but nothing. Their friend was trapped inside. A gush of air came behind them. The Savior.

He landed right behind them and looked around. Everyone had managed to escape for he got there. He approached Leah and grabbed her lightly by the shoulders. "It's alright, okay? Everything's okay." he coaxed, he then turned to Nick. "Is everyone out of the building?"

"No..." Nick choked behind a huge fall of tears. "Our... our friend, h-he's still in there."

"Simon." Abby said without meaning to. "He's trapped inside."

Bram wasn't supposed to let his emotions get the better of him. It distracted him. But as soon as Abby said Simon, he looked out at the restaurant in shock. He let Leah go and turned to the three. Just as he looked out, his earpiece started to beep. The same beep from Simon's distress beacon. The one that yelled at him that he was in danger.

"Stay here." he said, lying up into the air and over to the roof. He looked around for any source of opening. Luckily, there was a door for workers that came up to smoke. He landed and pulled the door off the hinges in one clear clean swipe. He flew inside, there was dark smoke everywhere. He could barely see anything other than bright red and orange flames. "SIMON!" he screamed, flying around. Looking for him. There was a strange smell in the room. _Methanol._ He needed to find Simon and fast. "SIMON!" he screamed loudly. Just for a sign that he was still alive. He looked over to the left and there he saw him. Simon was covered in rubble and debris, black ash over his face. He was on his back and completely unconscious. His arm was streched out, reaching for the distress necklace only a few inches away. Bram left The Savior in that spot and ran to Simon. He pulled of the wood and metal that covered him and grabbed him. "Simon?... Can you hear me?!"

No response, just very struggled breaths. "Hang on Simon. I'm gonna get you out of here."

The Savior pulled him up close and grabbed the necklace from the floor. He flew back into the air and flew him from the flames back over to the outside. Leah was the first to notice that The Savior had returned. She pointed at him to Nick and Abby. Savior flew over to them and the parking lot, with Simon in his arms bridal style. Everyone started to cheer and clap that The Savior had rescued someone. But Bram wasn't taking in any of it. He gently laid Simon on the ground and pressed two fingers to his neck. There was a pulse. It was slow, but it was something. Then lowered himself down to his chest, he was breathing. Not much, but there was air coming to his lungs. Savior let out a sigh of relief. "He's breathing." he said, making Leah and Abby cry of pure joy in Nick's arms.

Nick held the girls close and looked over at the superhero in white and blue and smiled as tears fell down his eyes. "Thank you." he whispered.

Bram forced himself to nod and he looked back down at Simon. He was covered in ashes and the back of clothes were burned and ripped. The loud sounds of an ambulance rung in his ears. He pulled Simon back into his eyes and he walked over to the EMT's that were coming out. Bram gently laid him on the stretcher as they pulled him away, Leah, Abby and Nick following inside. Bram nodded and turned back into The Savior for a moment. He flew back up into the air and over to a small clearing, where Garrett's car was waiting. Bram stepped inside once he was sure that no one was was watching. He pulled off his mask once inside. "What happened?" Garrett asked, grabbing Bram by the shoulders as he started to cry. "Bram... Bram?! What happened?! Tell me!"

Bram looked at, eyes completely red and puffy. The look told him everything he needed to know. "The hospital. Step on it." Bram said.

"But... the suit?"

"I could give less of a damn about the suit Garrett. But right now... get me to the fucking hospital. Please..."

Garrett shook his head and stepped on the gas as hard as he could, turning to the city to get to the city.

* * *

Simon was drifting in and out of consciousness. He had no idea what was going on or where he was. He just felt like he was being pulled somewhere. _Did I die? Did I burn to death?_

"There's... on his... He needs..."

There were voices around him. Voices he didn't know nor did he recognize.

"Help him! He... if..."

That voice he knew. It was Leah's voice. She sounded ecstatic and worried. But Simon couldn't even open his eyes to know if it was really her. There voices all around him. He was about to stop listening and go back to sleep, until he heard a very familiar voice. One he could tell from almost a mile away.

"Simon?"

Simon forced his eyes open and let the let blind him temporarily. He was wanted to see the man behind the voice.

* * *

 _ **Wow. I warned you. Anyways, here's the playlist. Be sure to listen to it while reading.**_

 _ **The Savior and Simon Playlist:**_

 _ **1.) Someday by Milo Manheim & Meg Donnelly**_

 _ **2.) WILD by Troye Sivan**_

 _ **3.) anxiety by blackbear featuring FRND**_

 _ **4.) Always by The Him**_

 _ **5.) I Have Questions by Camila Cabello**_

 _ **6.) Getting Over You (R3HAB Remix) by Lauv**_

 _ **7.) Want You Back by 5 Seconds of Summer**_

 _ **8.) Fantasy by Superfruit featuring Amber Liu**_

 _ **9.) Mad Love by Sean Paul & David Guetta featuring Becky G**_

 _ **10.) If Only by Dove Cameron**_

 _ **11.) All The Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA**_

 _ **12.) Why Don't We Just by Why Don't We**_

 _ **13.) Wait by Maroon 5**_

 _ **14.) I Miss You by Clean Bandit featuring Julia Micheals**_

 _ **15.) Ritual by Marshmello featuring Warbel**_

 _ **16.) Capital Letters by Hailee Steinfeld & Bloodpop**_

 _ **17.) Closer by The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey**_

 _ **18.) Dessert by Dawin**_

 _ **19.) Again by Kehlani**_

 _ **20.) Rewrite the Stars by Zac Efron & Zendaya**_

 _ **I hope you take the time to listen and let me know if you like the songs. See you all soon!**_


	6. Think Rationally

_**Hey peeps. I haven't been able to update for a few days because I've been catching up on one of my favorite TV shows, Arrow. I've also been doing a lot of reading because I discovered how many beauties my school libraries hold. My nose has been in the pages of a book for a while now. And sometimes when I wasn't reading or watching Arrow, I've been doing a bunch of brainstorming for this story and I think I know exactly who I want Combustion to be. I think you'll be pretty surprised on who's gonna become Bram's arch nemesis. Now I'll stop wasting your time and sight. Please enjoy this brand new chapter of The Savior and Simon.**_

* * *

Simon was drifting in and out of consciousness. He had no idea what was going on or where he was. He just felt like he was being pulled somewhere. _Did I die? Did I burn to death?_

"There's... on his... He needs..."

There were voices around him. Voices he didn't know nor did he recognize.

"Help him! He... if..."

That voice he knew. It was Leah's voice. She sounded ecstatic and worried. But Simon couldn't even open his eyes to know if it was really her. There voices all around him. He was about to stop listening and go back to sleep, until he heard a very familiar voice. One he could tell from almost a mile away.

"Simon?"

Simon forced his eyes open and let the let blind him temporarily. He was wanted to see the man behind the voice. Light blinded him for a bit before focusing. He was in a light blue hospital room, IV's jammed into his arm and monitors close to his bed. Simon looked out over and saw Cal Price. Blonde hair, pearl white smile and all. He was standing right in front of his bed, arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at the ground, like he was in deep thought. "C-C-Cal?" Simon coughed out. His voice was pretty hard and coarse. Cal looked up and smiled.

"You're awake." Cal said, taking a seat near his bed. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

"A-Abby, Nick... Leah?" Simon asked, praying to hear that they weren't hurt in the fire and that they made it out safe and alive.

Cal smiled at him and rubbed his hand. "They're okay. They made it out of the Waffle House before everything went to hell."

"Where are my parents?"

"They were just here. I'm your third visitor. Guess third times a charm, huh? I'm glad that you decided to wake up when I got here." Cal joked, before hanging his head low. "First I hear that you almost drown and then I see you being pulled from a burning building on my way home. Damn Si, you have no idea how worried we all were."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make people scared." he replied, sitting up and tightly grabbing his throbbing head. "My plan to die in a fire didn't exactly go as planned."

"Please don't make jokes about this." Cal said, sounding like he was choking back tears. "You could have died in that fire. I am... so grateful that you were rescued. I don't know what... what I would have done if I lost you."

Cal was gripping the thick white sheets on Simon's bed. His knuckles were turning pink and would soon turn white if he didn't stop. Simon reached over and grabbed his hand, rubbing the knuckles as a source of relief or just a source of hope. "Cal..." Simon said, giving him the weakest smile he could muster. "I'm okay. I'm fine."

Cal pulled Simon in for a hug, but very carefully, not wanting to irritate the burns on his back. Simon rested his cheek on his... kind of crush's shoulder while Cal let a few tears slip down. "How long have I been... have I been out?" Simon asked, let himself off of Cal to look at him face to face.

"It's been a day and a half. Thank god." Cal replied, truthfully. "You were only allowed visitors earlier this morning once your burns were stable enough to have you lay down without any pain." Cal smiled and grabbed Simon's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "I'll go let everyone else know that you're okay."

Cal stood up and started to walk off, leaving Simon to lean back onto the pillows and sigh. But... for some reason, Cal couldn't leave. He stood there in the doorway for a moment, holding onto the frame like he was going to faint or fall out of balance. "S-Si?" he called out.

"Yeah Cal-" Before could even ask what was wrong, Cal pushed himself back to Simon's side and kissed him. Holding his neck in his hands and letting some tears of pure happiness slip down. Simon was in complete and utter shock. After years of thinking that Cal Price was just another handsome straight kid, he was here right now. Kissing him. Bliss erupted in Simon's body as he closed his eyes and kissed him back. He's wanted this for years. And now, it was like Christmas all over again.

Cal pulled his lips apart from Simon's and looked at him. He chuckled nervously and pulled a lock of Simon's hair behind his ear. "I'll be back. I promise." he said, before standing up this time and walking out the door. Simon's whole face had turned bright red. If he hadn't of been unconscious for a whole week, he probably would have fainted on the spot. But he was too hyped up on adrenaline and bliss to even allow his body to shut down like it did with The Savior all those... The Savior

Had he rescue him? Did he actually come for him when he was in danger just like he said he would?

* * *

Bram was tapping his foot very impatiently. He was sitting in the hospital's waiting room, on the edge of his seat and on the edge of lashing out. Just waiting for one of the doctors to tell him something. Anything. About Simon. He was in pretty bad shape when he had rescued him from the building. Burns along his back and he was barely breathing. Bram just wanted to make sure he was okay.

He blamed himself for this whole thing. He shouldn't have gotten so close to Simon. He had been careless and now he didn't even know if Simon was still alive or not. Garrett was reassuringly rubbing his back as Bram was brooding. "He's going to be alright." he said. "You made it just in time."

"This is my fault Garrett." Bram replied, looking up at his best friend and partner. "I shouldn't have gotten close to him. What happened to him is... is..."

Garrett pulled his friend up and hugged him, allowing him to break down on his favorite jacket. Tear falling down like waterfalls onto the shoulders and chest. Nick, Leah and Abby were sitting in seats across from the two. They all had been cring too, and they had no words left after seeing their best friend with bandages on his back and a breathing mask. Nick sat up from his seat in between the girls and walked over to his teammates. "Don't cry Bram." he said. "Simon... Simon wouldn't want us to cry."

"He's going to be just fine." added Garrett. Just then, Cal walked back into the lobby, everyone looking up at him with bated breath. He was looking around, most likely for Simon's parents and sisters. Abby got up with Leah in her arms and approached the blonde pianist. "Where's Simon's family?" Cal asked, he was completely out of breath.

 _What'd you do? Run a mile?_ Bram couldn't help but think.

"They left a while ago." Garrett said. "They went to get some sleep. Why?"

"Si-Simon's awake." Cal said, making everyone still in a seat or no their knees stand up. Leah broke down into a fit of tears of happiness, crushing into Abby. Bram walked up to Cal and placed his hand on his shoulder while he chuckled nervously and happily. Cal nodded and placed his hand a top of Bram's. "You... you can see him now." Cal said.

"I'll try to get a hold of his parents." Garrett said, obviously trying to give the two some well deserved alone time. "I'll meet you in Bram."

Bram looked over at Nick. "I'll see him after, don't worry. Just go."

Bram nodded and walked into the hall full of doctors and patients. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he approached Simon's door. _Am I having a panic attack? No... No I can't be. I'm not that nervous to see him... Am I?_

Bram walked over and twisted the door knob. Just as Cal had said, Simon was in the bed, wide eyed and a signature smile on his face. Bram smiled back and slowly walked inside. He closed the door behind and took a seat next to Simon on the bed. Before he could muster some words, Simon pushed himself onto his body, wrapping him in a hug. Bram stood there like a frozen statue for a moment. Having no idea what the hell to do. He forced his arms to move and hug Simon back. "I was so scared..." he said to him, rubbing his cheek against his chest. "I thought... I thought that... that I was going to die in there."

"You're safe now Simon. Everything's alright." Bram reassured him, moving his hand to rub his hair a bit. Bram was blushing, but he wasn't focused on that. He was more focused on the well being of the one boy that made him feel special.

Simon pushed himself up to look at Bram face to face. "Nick... and, and Leah, and Abby! Did they... please tell me that-"

"They're all okay Simon." Bram said before he let Simon force himself to have a panic attack. "They told me that you saved their lives. You're a hero to them."

Simon pushed himself back onto Bram's chest, wiping some forming tears. "I thought I'd never seen you again. Any of you. I'm sorry for making you worry."

Bram sighed and pulled Simon off his chest. He pressed his hand to his forehead. It was hot to the touch. "You're running a fever. You should lay down."

Simon nodded at him and allowed Bram to slowly press his body back onto the mattress and pillows. "I'll go get the others." he said, turning away.

"Bram?"

Bram turned back around to face the injured and sick boy. "Y-Yes?"

"Thank you... for-for being here?"" Simon smiled, placing his hand inside Bram's. For once, there wasn't a thick white leather glove in the way. It was actual skin to skin contact. Finally, they were holding hands. Bram smiled as Simon started to blush. Simon slowly moved his fingers from inside Bram's and back onto the blanket. Bram nodded and took his sweet time standing up to leave him. He stood in the doorway for a moment and looked back at Simon, who gave him a small weak wave and smile. Bram waved back and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wood and glass, completely at a loss for words and air. He clutched his chest, feeling his heart just yearning to jump out and kiss Simon like in _In A Heartbeat_. Bram looked back at the door for a moment and pressed his forehead against it. "I'm so sorry Si." he whispered, knowing that he could only hear what he was saying. "I swear... I'm going to protect you. I'm going to keep you safe... and the scumbag that did this... is going to rot in hell!"

Bram slammed his fist against the wall, causing it to dent a bit. But he didn't care. He stormed off and back to the lobby, where Cal, Leah, Garrett, Abby and Nick were waiting. He started to rush past them, but Cal held him back. "What happened?" he asked, genuinely worried for Simon and Bram. "Is Simon okay?"

"I'm fine." Bram said, shoving Cal's hand off of his chest. "Now get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Bram pushed Cal aside and started to storm out of the hospital, leaving everyone else worried about him. Garrett whispered an apology to Cal and followed Bram as he made his way to the parking lot. "Bram! Bram! Bram, stop!" he yelled, grabbing his friend's shoulder and pushing him to face him.

"This is my fault! This... everything... is my fault!" Bram yelled at his friend. "I'm going to find him. And when I do... I swear that I'l-I'll-"

"Bram... I get it. You're angry and scared. I am too. But going off as The Savior... leaving Simon alone and vulnerable... it isn't going to fix things." Garrett sighed and adjusted some hair that had fallen out of place. "Look... if you're going out, I won't stop you. But just... just think rationally, okay?"

Bram sighed and nodded. "Keep him safe until I get back."

"You know I will." Garrett said, adding his signature Garrett attitude. Bram looked up at the sky and flew up, leaving Garrett in the parking lot.


	7. Who's Combustion?

_**So, I just saw Love, Simon and I LOVED IT! There were some book elements missing, but the story was amazing! I loved the actors, the interpretation and I LOVED the Spierfeld moment. I was a crying mess when I walked out of that theater. I'm definitely going to have to see it again. If you haven't seen it, go and see it! It's worth it, I swear. I'm also noticing that I'm getting a bunch more followers and reviews since the movie came out. Who knew right? I'm glad that you all are enjoying my hard work and are leaving such kind words in the review section.**_

 _ **And without further interruption from moi, in honor of the AMAZING Love, Simon movie and of all the new followers and reviewers, please enjoy this new chapter of The Savior and Simon.**_

* * *

Bram had changed into his uniform and landed in the rubble that used to be Waffle House. Rage was pouring out of Bram as he landed. He was so made when he came down to the ground that he caused a crack in the middle. Bram was now The Savior. And he was pissed. "COME OUT!" he yelled, his hand curled into fists and looking around. He was so lucky that the police had left the crime scene and everyone else was scared to go. "I know that you're here! Come out and show yourself you spineless coward!"

Surely enough, Combustion was there. He came from behind a large pile of burned rubble. He was dressed in the usual black fireproof outfit and black helmet. "Afternonn Savior." he acknowledged as if they were friends that saw each other at the mall.

It took a lot in Bram to not tackle the man and get his revenge. "How dare you?!" he growled at him.

Combustion's facial expressions weren't visible, so he held his hands up to his collarbone as if he was innocent. "How dare I what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What do you have against me?" Savior yelled. "First you attack the town by burning multiple buildings and ruining tons of small businesses. Then you attack that boy-"

"Ah... you must be talking about Simon Spier." Combustion finished for him, fanning his concealed face as if he was a dramatic woman. "I must say... he's a handsome one."

Savior flew towards him ready to tackle him. Combustion pulled out a small flamethrower that looked like a handgun. He shot out some flames, stopping the superhero before he could get close. "Careful now. You might be super strong and fly up like a plane, but you're still human. I know that the flamed can and will hurt you."

Bram groaned in anger and forced his body back on the ground. "Now what we were talking about? Oh yes. Simon Spier. That handsome little thespian."

"Leave him the hell alone!" Savior yelled at him.

Combustion nodded and placed his hand flamethrower in it's holster on his jacket. "Just as I thought. You care about him, don't you? Who would have thought that Shady Creek's very own superhero was gay. Or, are you bisexual?"

"I'm warning you you pyromaniac-"

"Call me Combustion."

Bram wanted to kill that man right then and right there. "Leave Simon out of this. If you have a problem with me, then have a problem with me. Simon's an innocent."

"No promises. Who can stay away from someone like him?" Combustion turned around and started to walk off. He left Bram standing alone in the huge pile of rubble that used to be Waffle House. Bram yelled out in frustration and punched the ground, denting it hard as if it was hit by a meteor. Bram sighed and flew back up into the air and made his way back to the hospital. He landed near someone's car in the parking lot and quickly changed into his civilian clothes. He stood back up as if nothing had happened and started to walk back over to the entrance. He was surprised at who was there waiting as if for him. It was Simon. He was dressed warm in a thick sweater and he was standing there with his arms crossed. "Simon?" he said, now running up to him. "What are you doing out here? You should be inside where it's warm and safe."

"I wanted to wait for you." Simon said. "I was scared of being alone and everyone went home to get rest."

Bram exhaled through his nose and pulled Simon close to him. Not only to provide warmth but for protection. That Combustion asshole seemed like he was really dangerous and he certainly had a vendetta against him. "How much longer until you can be discharged?"

"I just discharged myself a few minutes ago." Simon said. "I called myself an Uber a few minutes ago."

"What? No, no, no, no. Let me... uh, let me drive you home alright?" Bram said without even realizing that he did.

Simon raised his eyebrows. "You have a car?"

"I do." Bram lied. "Just wait right here and I'll pull it around."

Simon smiled and nodded. Bram walked off over to the parking lot of endless cars. He chose one and used his strength to pull the door open. _Don't forget to return the car, okay Bram,_ he told himself. He got inside and hot wired the car to start. Thank god for YouTube. Luckily, the car he picked was a rental of some sort and nothing personal and decorative was inside. He had practiced driving with Garrett multiple times and he was just a bit lazy to take the test. He drove to the front and gave Simon a honk and a wave. Simon walked over and took the passenger seat. He gave Bram the directions to his house and they started to drive in silence.

Bram looked over at Simon and tried not to blush. "I'm so glad that you're alright." he forced himself to say.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I made it out alive. Same with Leah and Abby and Nick." Simon replied. "I heard that The Savior rescued me. How has he been doing?"

Bram couldn't help but be a little happy that Simon was worrying about his superhero. But he also a bit upset that he hadn't reached out to Simon as The Savior. "He's been popping up here and there. But nothing really big has happened."

"Thank god. That fucking Combustion guy must have decided to take a vacation."

"Who's Combustion?" Bram asked, just trying to seem like Bram.

"That's what the guy that almost burned me alive calls himself. It's strange too. He knows who I am. He knows my name, and I swear that I don't know who he is. Or... or maybe I do and I just-" Simon started to breathe faster and louder

"Simon, breathe." Bram said, sensing that he was about to get a panic attack. "You're thinking about this way too much. You should let the police or that Savior guy handle it."

Simon then asked the question that Bram hoped to not be asked, especially not by him in this situation. "Do you like The Savior?"

Bram bit his lip as he made a turn at the next intersection. "Honestly... I don't... I don't know."

"Do you think he's sketchy? Like Martin does?"

Bram's ears perked up in interest. Maybe this would give him some information on who Combustion might be. "Martin thinks that The Savior might be sketchy?"

"Yeah. He stopped me during rehearsal once to warn me about him. Oh shit!" Simon exclaimed suddenly, scaring Bram a bit. "I totally forgot about the play!"

"I think that Ms. Albright wouldn't mind. You did almost lose your life because of that Combustion son of a bitch." Bram said, making Simon laugh. The rest of the ride was pleasant as Bram made his way to Simon's house. Bram put the car in park and looked at the boy he sat at lunch with pretty much everyday. He forced his hand to move and gently touch Simon's shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright Si. Really."

"Me too." Simon said. "I guess that I'll uh... see you guys soon."

Bram nodded as Simon walked out of the stolen vehicle and to his house. He looked back out at Bram for a moment and waved goodbye. He stepped into his home and left Bram uncontrollably blushing.

* * *

Combustion returned to his hideout and his chuckled like a maniac. He set his jacket down on his table. He grabbed a fireproof knife that he kept in his drawers and started to twirl it under his gloved fingers. "Just you wait Savior." he said, turning to a board he had set up. It was huge, with various pictures of The Savior on it, doing his usual heroic shit. And, right dead center in the middle was a picture of Simon Spier and The Savior kissing. It was a picture taken from a far, blurry but clear at the same time. Combustion raised the knife as if it was a pointer and he pointed at the middle photo. "You're going to pay."

Combustion tore off his helmet quickly and short locks of blonde hair spilled out. There, standing in the middle of the room was Cal Price. He was the crazy fire loving super villain. Cal threw his knife at the board and it hit the picture of The Savior and Simon, but just The Savior's body. "Simon Spier is mine!"

* * *

 _One week afterwards..._

Bram walked into the library that morning, a stack of books in his hand. He had borrowed them and had spent the last week reading up about whatever fictional characters or situations interested him. Bram placed the books on the librarians counter. "I'd like to return please." he said with a smile.

The librarian nodded and held up a finger to wait because she was adding stickers to a new set of books. Bram nodded and just stood there, aimlessly looking around the library. "Bram?" a voice called to him.

Bram turned and smiled in shock. It was Simon. He had returned to school. He looked healthy, with his signature smile and red hoodie. "Simon!" he exclaimed not so loudly. He gave him a light hug, remembering that Simon had burned his back severely. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to stay at home for another month?"

"That was the original plan. But I didn't want to let the drama department down. I'm back for Oliver." Simon smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I'm glad that you're well enough to come back to school and act your ass of."

Simon bit his lip and started to rock back and forth a bit. "Yeah, uh, speaking of school. I wanted to ask you something."

Bram froze. _He couldn't know right? I couldn't possibly for the life of him know that I'm The Savior? Right?!_ Bram regained his composure and smiled at the burned Spier. "What is it?"

"I'm planning on asking someone out on a date and I... I don't really know how to." Simon was rubbing the back of his neck like he was embarrassed. "Maybe... maybe you can help me out a bit?"

Bram chuckled to himself to hide his anger. _Who the hell would Simon want to ask out?_ Bram wanted to throw the desk, but then he cooled down and remembered. _Simon and I kissed. Maybe he wants to know who I am. Maybe he's planning on asking me out. Not The Savior, but me._ "Just be yourself Si. That's the best advice I can give you. Be your... quirky, dramatic and funny self."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. Girls prefer a guy that's honest and themselves."

"It's not for a girl." Simon spit out, swallowing a bit.

 _So I was right. He is gay._ Bram happily thought to himself. "Then whatever guy you're asking out will be thrilled if you just be yourself."

Simon smiled and patted Bram on the shoulder. "Got it. Thanks Bram, you're the best."

And with that Simon ran off and out of the library, leaving Bram there waving goodbye. Bram looked back at the librarian, who had finished returning his books. Bram gave her a nod and started to walk out the door, when something caught his eye. There, sitting at a table in the corner was Martin Addison. Looking like the loud and obnoxious idiot that he was. Bram had been thinking about it lately, that maybe Martin may be Combustion. He obviously had a HUGE issue with The Savior, so maybe he wanted to get rid of him. Bram looked around to make sure he didn't bump into anyone and approached Martin's table. "This seat taken?" he asked.

Martin looked up from his laptop. "N-No. It's never is." he giggled. Bram nodded and took a seat, setting his bag down beside him.

"I hear that you aren't exactly a huge fan of The Savior." Bram said, folding his hands in front of him like he meant business. "Why?"

"A man with the strength to lift a gym and fly faster than a plane doesn't arouse any sort of suspicion to you? Why is it only me?" Martin sighed like he had ran a marthathon. "Between you and me, I think he is pretty cool. I'm just looking out for my safety."

Bram raised an eyebrow, never thinking about his heroics from Martin's point of view. "What do you mean?"

"God forbid, maybe some huge threat comes to Shady Creek and The Savior saves us all. Then what? The town might be destroyed and innocent lives might be lost to save everyone else."

Martin did have a pretty valid point, but that still didn't mean that he wasn't Combustion. "Did you hear what happened to Spier?" he asked then, looking for an alibi.

"Yeah. So sad I wasn't there with him. Could have helped him."

"Where were you then?"

"I was here with Ms. Albright. She and I were making the costumes for the play." Martin's story seemed to check out so far. He was really engrossed in the play this year. "What about you?"

"I was... uh-I was with my stepmom. You know she's pregnant right." he said very quickly.

Martin smiled as he closed his laptop. "Well congradulations." he said. "See you around Greenfeld."

"Yeah, don't call me that." Bram added as Martin left. Bram rolled his eyes and sunk back into his chair. _Well, I can mark Martin off my list of potential suspects. He's too stupid to plan something like a fire._ he thought. _If Combustion isn't Martin, then who the hell could it be?_


	8. Blue Lemonade

_**Hiya people. I've been doing some thinking lately, and since I am legit always writing fanfictions and short stories and shit... maybe I should write a book. I mean, I read a lot of books and I have a lot of ideas. What do you think? Would a make a good author? Yes? No? Maybe So?**_

 _ **Okay. I'll shut up now. Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Simon went through his day as he normally would. He smiled at some people in the hallways and told his friends numerous times that he was okay. He really did seem okay from the outside. But on the inside, he was extremely giddy. His heart was doing flips. He was excited for the school day to be over. He went to rehearsal and was showered by worried looks, stories and hugs from his co stars. Simon didn't really seem to mind it, he just smiled and reminded everyone to mind his still burned back. After that, he assured Ms. Albright that he would be able to perform for opening night, which was in three days.

So, he rehearsed his lines and blocked some scenes that he missed and everything went as if Simon was never in the hospital in the first place. Whenever he wasn't needed, Simon couldn't help but stare at Cal. Cal was either playing the piano or he was staring right back at Simon, his cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink. Simon would chuckle to himself when Cal started to turn red. Abby ran over to him and pulled him close. "So... Cal Price huh?" he said, wide smile and friendship bracelets jingling.

Simon looked back at her as if he was confused. "What? N-No."

"Even though I've seen you act and you have the lead role in this play, you still are a terrible liar."

Simon rolled his eyes as Abby playfully punched his arm. "Actually... I do want to tell you something." he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from everyone. "Cal... Cal kissed me in the hospital."

"I knew he wasn't straight!" Abby exclaimed, but not loudly so everyone could hear. "Holy crap! Well, what did you do? Did you kiss him back?"

"I did." Simon replied, biting his lip to stop his nervous laughter.

"Well, are you going to go out with him now? Did you ask him out yet? Or... did he ask you out?" Abby was so full of questions. Simon rolled his eyes, like he always does, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweater.

"I was actually going to ask someone else out."

"Really?" Abby was confused a bit, but that still didn't stop her million questions. "Who else did you kiss?"

"Abby!" he chuckled. "I really can't say who it is. He's pretty... pretty secretive."

"Oh. Oh!" Something clicked for Abby. "Okay, I get it. Well, you need to tell me everything if this... this..." Abby looked around and saw some of the stage hands carrying a large amount of blue fabric. "If this _Blue_ says yes."

Simon's mind went right to the blue logo on his white leather suit. He knew Abby saw the fabric, but he was thinking of The Savior's chest logo. The Savior's chest. "If that's what you want to call him, then yes. I will tell you everything if my _Blue_ says yes."

" _Your Blue_..." Abby started to nudge him and Simon started blushing.

"Oh, go memorize your lines or something." he said, pushing her off as he jumped up on the tiles like a kid. Simon crossed his arms and took a seat on the ground, pulling out his phone and checking the time. _Only ten more minutes before rehearsal is finished,_ Simon thought. He leaned his head back and watched as some of his co stars practiced their choreography.

* * *

The ten more minutes went back slower than Simon had thought, but he was just glad that it was over. Everyone waved goodbye to him and left, Abby included because tonight she was going out to dinner with her mom. Simon grabbed his script and shoved it into his shoulder bag. His doctor recommended it for the back burns. Simon made his way to the door, but he didn't leave the school. Nope. He broke into the roof lock and walked up to the school's roof. The sun wasn't setting this time, since Ms. Albright insisted on staying for an extra two hours to catch up on what they had unfortunately missed.

Simon looked around at the navy blue sky filled with diamond like stars and the half moon. Simon smiled at the natural wonder and pressed his distress necklace. He had found it on his bedside table at the hospital. He remembered that it fell off his neck in the fire and liked to think that The Savior brought it to him while he was being treated. Twenty seconds passed before The Savior landed on the roof beside him. White leather suit and all.

He looked up and smiled when he saw Simon. "Hello Savior." Simon said.

Savior shook his head. "I really, really don't want you to call me that." he said. "Everyone else and their mom calls me that. You're... you're not like everyone else. So, please don't call me The Savior or Savior."

"Okay then." Simon laughed, approaching him. Savior wrapped his arms around Simon's waist and Simon rested his hands on his chest. "Then what should I call you?"

"You can call me whatever you want Simon. As long as it's not Donald Trump."

Simon laughed as his joke and his eyes went to his blue logo. He thought back to his conversation with Abby and how she called Simon's mystery date _Blue._

"Blue." he said.

Savior raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Blue." Simon pointed at his logo. "You said that I can call you whatever I want. And, I've decided that I want to call you Blue."

Bram thought that it was the cutest thing in the universe that Simon wanted to call him back his favorite color. Bram longed to pull of the mask and declare his love for the actor then fly him off the safety in the moonlight.

"Okay then." he said. "I guess that my name is Blue."

"Yes... yes it is." Simon bit his lip, looking at half of the face of the man he was falling for. "I want to go out with you." he said without a moments hesitation.

"You mean... you mean like a date?" Blue questioned.

Simon nodded. "What do superheros do for dates?"

Blue smiled and pulled himself off of Simon. "Wait right here. I'll be right back." And with that, The Savior flew up into the air. Simon smiled at the sight. He looked back at the stars and moon, thinking about the face that Abby was right. The Savior was _his_ Blue.

"Hello Simon."

Simon turned around and lost his breath at the person looking back at him. It was Combustion. This time he was dressed in a dark red fireproof suit. Simon slowly stepped back from him, careful to not stupidly fall off the roof and die in the most stupid of ways. "Get... get... get away from me!" he said, his fingers hovering over his distress necklace.

"Now, there's no need for that now is there Simon?" Combustion said, holding his hands out. He had no gloves on, showing that he wasn't here to hurt anyone this time. "Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you."

"Then what the hell do you want?!" Simon yelled. "You tried to kill me!"

"Not going to lie. I did. But, then I realized that I'm never going to get what I want by killing you." Combustion crossed him arms across his chest."I'm here to warn you Simon. Stay away from The Savior."

"Why? What do you get out of it?"

"I don't get anything. But think about it. Ever since you've been close to him, you've been hurt. You almost drowned and you almost burned to death."

"Both of those were your fault."

Combustion shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to lie, I did. But I'm trying to warn you Simon. You're going to have your heart broken."

"You're a liar." said Simon. "He would _never_ hurt me. And even if what you're saying is true, why would I trust the psychopath that tried to get me killed twice?!"

"Did The Savior rescue you?"

Simon raised his eyebrows and removed his fingers from his distress necklace. "What?"

"Both times where you almost lost your life, The Savior rescued you. Yes or no?"

Simon looked at the fire loving villain for a moment. "Yes."

"Exactly." Combustion said. "I did count on you to be injured in the second plan. But I swear, I'm not trying to kill you. I would never hurt you Simon. But The Savior... he's bad news."

"You don't know him."

"And you do?" Combustion retorted. He was right, Simon barely knew anything about the hero other than that he was gay and that he really cares about Simon. Combustion nodded his head, knowing he was getting through to Simon. "Trust me. He's going to leave you burned... pun intended."

And with that Combustion turned and walked away, jumping off the roof. Simon ran after him and looked down, seeing nothing back a few dumpsters. Simon sighed and looked back at the night sky. Combustion was wrong. _Blue would never do anything to hurt me. He... He cares about me. More than most people,_ Simon thought.

Surely enough, just as he thinking about him, Blue returned and landed back on the roof. Simon smiled at his return. He felt safe once again. Blue reached his hand out to Simon. "Come on." he said. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"You wanted a date, I'm taking you to one." Blue wrapped his fingers around Simon's and pulled him close to his chest. "Don't worry. I'll go slow."

Blue slowly pulled Simon up into the sky, making Simon chuckle. It was beautiful up the sky, Simon thought that he could touch the stars and keep one as a keepsake. Bram smiled at Simon as slowly flew him from the school to a little hideaway. "Hey." he whispered to him. "Close your eyes."

Simon was a bit skeptical, but he obeyed. Closing his eyes just for his Blue. Bram pulled him from the school and into a part of the woods. He landed Simon in the clearing where he decided to set up shop. He held up him straight and covered his already closed eyes with his hands. "Okay, just slowly walk with me." he said, leading Simon to his special date surprise.

Simon was smiling and laughing as he slowly took small steps towards whatever Blue had planned. Bram moved his hands and moved in front of Simon. "Okay... now... open your eyes."

Simon slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him. There, in the middle of the clearing, was a picnic. But a special picnic. Blue had set up a table with two chairs and a red checked blanket was their tablecloth. There was a vase full of buttercup flowers in the middle of the table, followed by two place settings. Buttercup flowers hung from above the table, like a beautiful chandelier. Not to mention that Blue was holding a single buttercup in his hand.

Simon covered his mouth his hand and started to tear up. This was the most beautiful thing he's seen. "Do you... do you like it?" Blue asked.

"Oh my god... I... I... I love it!" Simon exclaimed. "You did... you did all of this for me?"

"You deserved something special after you were attacked because of me." Blue said, putting the buttercup flower in between his ear.

"I wasn't attacked because of you Blue. Don't blame yourself." Simon said. Blue smiled and took Simon's hand and led him to the picnic table. He pulled out his chair and sat Simon down. Blue stepped back from him for a minute and pulled out a basket full of food. He pulled out a plastic pitcher full of... blue lemonade. "You did not." Simon said, laughing.

"You chose to call me Blue." said Blue with a smile. "I just decided to make a romantic drink match your name for me."

Simon watched Blue pour him some in a thin champagne glass. He took the glass and watched Blue pull out the rest of the picnic foods. He pulled a container of sushi and a pot of baked bacon mac & cheese. Blue served Simon and the two ate and joked and laughed. Simon knew in that moment that Combustion was wrong. Blue wasn't a danger to his life. He just wanted to be a part of it. And Simon had not problem with that.

Once the two finished eating, they just sat and stared at each other. Their hands still intertwined. "I'm so glad that you came into my life Blue." Simon said. "And I want you to know that... that I trust you."

Blue smiled at him and rubbed a part of Simon's hand with his thumb. "I'm glad that you're in my life too."

The two slowly moved up from their seats and moved in to each other. Attempting to kiss each other. Their lips were so close... right there. But as their lips were about to touch...

Bram's earpiece rang. It was Garrett, telling him about a robbery in progress going on in the city. Bram laughed and sighed. "Sorry... I have to go."

"No. I get it." Simon said. "You have big superhero things to do. I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"I'm sorry Simon." he said again. The two got up from their seats and Simon went into Blue's arms. They flew back up into into the air and all the way back to school, where Simon's rental car was waiting for him.

"Even though it go interruputed, I enjoyed tonight." Simon said.

"Goodbye Simon." Blue said turning around to leave. Simon grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, kissing him. Blue immediately kissed back, holding his face. They let go and the were both out of breath and blushing.

Simon smiled and went into his car. Bram took a step away from him and flew into the air, off to save a bank and their money. However, all he could think about was Simon. How he asked him out and how he took in initiative and kissed him. _Is this what love feels like?_ Bram thought. _Because if it is, I think I love Simon._

As Bram flew away, Simon sat in his car thinking the same thing. _Is it wrong to fall in love with someone that you don't know?_ he thought. _Because if it is... I don't think I want to be right._


	9. Assault

_**Here's a scene in here just for you Mrsce. Thanks for all the kind reviews so this one's for you!**_

* * *

Garrett drove Bram to school the next day. The two sat in the car and sang along to whatever the hell kind of music as they pulled into the parking lot. Today was a special day for the two of them. They had a soccer game against a high school from Florida and the two were so ready to kick some ass (and a soccer ball).

They pulled into the driveway and met with Nick. The three of them decided ever since they made the team to hang out the entire day and discuss plans for the game. The three of them high fived and walked into the school. They went to classes and they met after school to practice. They kicked the ball around and around and laughed and joked and cursed. Like most teenage sport lovers do.

Sitting in the bleachers, cheering them on, was Leah, Abby and of course, Simon. They cheered for each goal they made and every trick they managed. Their coach called for a break and the three of them made their way to the three friends. "So, what do you guys think?" Abby said to them. "How about we treat you to guys to dinner. Win or lose."

Leah added on, wrapping her arm around her neck. They had gotten a bit closer and they stopped being jealous of one another. "Waffle House might be a hug pile of charred rubble, but there is a pretty cool restaurant in the city. A lot of people have been recommending."

"What do you say boys?" Simon asked, hands shoved into his green Shady Creek High School hoodie.

Bram looked at Nick and Garrett. They were on board. So so was he. "I'm down if you guys are."

Garrett nodded. 'I'll be there. My car's big enough to drive us all."

"I'll pay only if we lose though." Nick said, looking towards Simon.

"Fine." he replied, ready to bet one of his best friend. "You win, I pay. You lose, you pay. If it's a tie or some shit, we BOTH pay."

"Deal." Nick said, shaking hands with his best friend. Bram laughed along with Leah at their bet. Bram wanted to lose just to make Nick pay and save Simon the money. Cal suddenly emerged from the bleacher, approaching Simon. Abby and Leah both started to pat him widely. Abby had hung out with Leah after school that day and the two of them discussed Cal and Simon's kiss. Bram held his jealous a bit as Cal approached them at the bleacher. "Hey guys." he said to Abby and Leah. He turned to the soccer players below him. "Hi team. Good luck today."

He then turned to Simon. "Hi Simon. Can we uh... can we talk?"

Simon looked at Abby and Leah, who were giving him encouragement. Simon smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Cal motioned Simon to follow and the two of them walked off the bleachers and walked over behind them. Bram raised his eyebrows. "What was that all about?" he asked, mostly towards Leah and Abby.

"I think that Cal is going to ask Simon out." Leah said.

Garrett gave Bram a look, knowing how Bram felt towards Simon. "Wait... Simon is..."

"Yeah." Nick said to him. "Simon's gay. He came out to us on the day Waffle House was attacked."

"And Cal kissed Simon in the hospital." Abby added, looking back to try and get a glimpse of what the two were doing.

"He what?!" Bram tried to keep his emotions to himself, but he was pissed. _Why the hell would Cal kiss Simon unless..._

Bram then heard a small cry of pain coming from behind the bleachers. It was low and pretty muffled. Everyone heard it. Bram was the first to run towards the sound. Everyone else following pursuit.

 _Why the hell would Cal kiss Simon unless he likes him too?_

They all turned over to behind the bleacher, looking for the source of the muffled cry.

* * *

Cal lead Simon from his friends to a spot behind the bleacher. It was one of those popular make out spots in the school. Cal smiled and him and rubbed some of his hair out of his eyes. "So... uh, I was thinking-" he started. "You know that uh... after this soccer game is the... the homecoming soccer game."

"Yeah." Simon agreed. "Nick's playing the game."

"And... after the game is the homecoming dance. I was thinking... I was thinking that maybe you and I could go together."

Simon smiled at Cal. "Cal... you are a really, really nice guy and all. But, I'm actually seeing someone right now."

Cal's smile slowly turned into an ugly frown. "You're-You're seeing someone right now?"

"Yeah. But, I mean... we can still be friends."

"I know that you like me Simon." Cal growled, gripping Simon's wrists. "You've like me for years. I know. You've been staring at me for years! I know you want me, like I want you!"

"Cal... you're, you're hurting me." Simon cried, moving his arms to try and get free of him grasp. "Let go of me."

"You want me Simon." Cal growled, pushing him into a beam holding the bleachers up. Simon was about to cry in pain from his still very fragile back burns and they fact that he was technically be assaulted, but Cal held his hand up to Simon's mouth and Simon just left out a loud muffle of pain. "Why don't you love me?!" Cal yelled. "Who are you with?! Huh?!"

"HEY!"

Cal turned around and was harshly punched in the face by Nick. Cal let go of Simon and fell to the ground. Garrett and Nick held him down while Bram grabbed Simon and pulled him towards Abby and Leah. "Are you okay?" he said. "Are you hurt?"

Simon was on the verge of passing out, but he found himself nodding and hiding from Cal in Bram's arms. Bram held him close and rubbed the back of his head and his hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Abby yelled at Cal.

"I'll go get the dean!" Leah yelled, pulling Abby with her. The two took of running, looking for the one man in the school that could give Cal the punishment he deserves. The soccer team coach had heard Simon's cries too and found his way behind the bleachers. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"He just assaulted Simon." Bram said, point at Cal but still holding Simon close.

The coach told Nick and Garrett to get off of Cal and he escorted him away from them. He took him to the field, where Abby, Leah and the dean was waiting for them. Bram brought Simon away from the place of his assault and sat with him on the bleachers, rubbing his head and whispering reassuring words.

After a while, the coach came up to the two. "Greenfeld. It's time to start the game."

"Get someone else to play." he said, without looking away from Simon.

"No." Simon said, looking up from Bram's shoulder. "Go play. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, really not wanting to leave Simon alone and vunerable.

"I have Leah and Abby. I'll be fine."

Bram nodded and let Simon go. He jumped down from the bleachers and followed the coach inside to the locker room. Inside was Nick and Garrett, who he immediately went to. "What happened to that piece of shit?" he asked.

"He got suspended and they're going to find someone else to play the piano for the play." Garrett told him.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Nick yelled. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I was this close to killing him too." Bram said agreeing with him.

The coach called for the players and the three of them went out into the field. Bram wasn't going to have a great time out playing soccer. But he knew that he was going to have to visit Simon as his Blue.

* * *

Abby and Leah made their way from the dean's office to the bleachers, where Simon was waiting for them. They took their seats next to him and hugged him. "We're so sorry Si." Leah said. "I thought that he was a great guy."

"I did too." Simon said. "I just think it'll be fine though. I have you guys to protect me if anything and I really need some food."

The two girls laughed and him and held him close. They watched the soccer game and cheered for Nick, Garrett and Bram. Simon did a lot more cheering for Bram, since he was the one that held him close. Bram felt better playing knowing that Simon was cheering him on.

Surely enough, they won the game. All thanks to Nick with his amazing kick at the very last minute. Garrett poured their container of Gatorade over Nick as they spent a while celebrating. Once they had finished, they changed into dry clothes and met Simon, Leah and Abby so they could drive to dinner. "Great game!" Abby said clapping. "I also know nothing about sports!"

Nick chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. Simon raised his eyebrows. _I had no idea they like each other._

Nick looked over at Simon. "How you feeling Si?" he asked.

"I feel better." he said.

"Hey, forget our bet earlier." Nick added. "I feel bad. Dinner's on me."

"Everyone to Garrett's car!" Leah yelled like she was an announcer. The four of them started walking over to Garrett's car. Expect for Simon and Bram. Bram smiled at him. "Don't worry about Cal. He's gonna get what's coming to him." he said.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I was on the verge of a panic attack" Simon smiled.

"Come on. Let's get some food in you."

Simon nodded and the two of them made their way to their friend's car.

* * *

Cal sat in his chair, staring at his laptop. He was beyond furious. The Savior had managed to make Simon fall for him. Simon was even farther away from him now. Cal looked at his board with the picture of them kissing. He chuckled. "Don't worry Simon. We're going to be together... forever."

Cal then grabbed his jean jacket and his camera. He ran out of his room, prepared to make Simon his. Cal walked all the way from his house to the city. It's a pain if you ever think about walking to the damn city. It's a pain that you'll probably end up breaking your knees and toes. But, for what Cal had plan, he did not give a single fuck. After getting punched and suspended for trying to get the love of his life to accept him and have him, he knew that his plan could finally go into action. The plan he had been putting off for weeks because he didn't want to emotionally hurt Simon. But Simon emotionally hurt him, so why the hell not.

It was now midnight, super late into the night. Simon and the gang had probably left already and gone to sleep. So that meant that none of them could see what he was planning and try to ruin his plans. Cal made his way to the city and walked into a random business building. With the way he was dressed, everyone thought that he was just a delivery boy. He went up on the elevator and went all the way up to the top floor. Which was... pretty damn high up. Cal walked from the elevator to the edge of the building, where he could of accidentally fall to his death. But he wasn't going to accidentally fall do his death. He was going to _purposefully_ fall to his death.

He swung his feet over the very thin safety railing and held onto the bars and looked at the ground below. He looked down at everything around him... and he let go. He closed his eyes as his body pummel down. Now, Cal knew that he wasn't going to die. He counted down three seconds and before his body even hit the concrete street below, someone grabbed his body and flew away with him. Cal knew that he was going to be rescued from his "suicide" from The Savior. Savior flew him from the city and to the woods. He threw Cal down onto the ground and took in some breaths. "Suicide is not the answer. It never is." The Savior said to him, walking close to Cal, leaning down and grabbing his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Cal looked at him with a wicked smile. "Oh yeah. I will be."

He then grabbed him forcefully and kissed him, forcing his body onto him. The two boys lips touched and Cal got into it. He was holding the superheros face and turning his face like they were just two teenagers making out in a car. Bram was disgusted. First he assaulted Simon, the boy he loved, and now he was forcefully kissing him. Bram used his strength to push Cal off of him. But, just as Bram pulled himself away, Cal grabbed his mask and yanked it off. Bram tried to hide his face but it was too late. Cal knew who he was. Cal laughed. "Wow! Of all the people, I would never guess that you would be The Savior!"

Bram looked at him with rage in his eyes... then he realized. "Y-You."

"Me!" Cal said, laughing at the fact that the soccer player that hugged Simon earlier in the day was the superhero in white leather and a cape. "Holy shit, and here I was thinking that the one keeping my Simon from me was a twenty year old."

"Simon is definitely not yours!" Bram yelled at him. "You tried to kill him! Twice!"

"To get to you. I would never hurt my Simon like that."

Bram punched Cal hard in the face. "Don't you ever call him that again!"

Cal laughed and rolled in the grass to get back on his feet. Bram moved in to try and take him in, but Cal pulled something out of his jacket pocket. A pair of Simon's glasses. The same pair that he was wearing before Cal assaulted him. He remembered Simon looking for them when trying to read the menu at the restaurant. Bram stopped dead in his tracks. "That's right." Cal said. "You don't want anything to happen to dear Simon, so I highly suggest that you don't. Do. A damn. Thing."

Bram grabbed his mask from the floor and put it back on. "I will come after you if you hurt him." he said, before running off and falling. Cal looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd like to see you try." he said to himself, turning and grabbing his camera hidden from the bushes. "I'd like to see you try Greenfeld."


	10. Kidnapped

_**I've been thinking about this chapter and the scenes in this chapter ever since I wrote the first chapter. I've been WAITING to write this and post it. Literally, waiting! I hope that you guys are going to love his chapter just as much as I do. Enjoy! (why do I always say that before each chapter?)**_

* * *

Bram's weekend had been very busy. He had been saving people here and there and keeping a very close eye on Cal. He never expected that he would be the fire loving villain that had been attacking Shady Creek. He had been expecting Martin at first, but Martin was too retarded to even thinking about touching a set of matches. Then it was a matter of a bunch of old guys that might have a grudge against him for putting him in jail.

But Cal? Cal Price? The quiet piano loving classmate that never cared about anything unless it had something to do with Broadway plays or the school's musical theater program. Cal would probably be the last person on Bram's list to be Combustion. Until he assaulted Simon. When Bram saw Cal holding Simon's wrists forcefully and with a hand over his mouth, he wanted to kill him. He wanted to make him pay, but then he still wouldn't of guessed that he would be Combustion.

And now Cal knew his identity. He knew that The Savior's real name was Abraham "Bram" Greenfeld. Bram couldn't sleep the night after he found out. He was waiting for something to happen. For Cal to attack his house or take his stepmom hostage. He kept his guard up. He even spent the nights he usually went on patrol watching Cal's house. He stood near a tree and watched him. He called Garrett two days after and asked him to hack into Cal's computer to find anything suspicious.

Garrett did just that, also seeking justice for Simon's assault and to bring the fire obsessed criminal down. Garrett hacked into his e-mails, cell phone, laptops and found... nothing. Nothing but college applications, petition signatures and YouTube and porn subscriptions. The two of them were upset and it was pretty disappointing that they didn't find anything. But they weren't going to give up until they found something that could get him arrested and get justice for their friend (well lover when it came to Bram).

Bram also spent some of his days near Simon's window. Quietly watching the boy that he loved sleep or read with his headphone in. Bram desperately wanted to fly inside, kiss him and reveal his identity and undying love. But, now that Cal knew who he was, he didn't want Simon getting hurt. So just became someone in the bleachers as Simon played the game.

And after two days of watching Cal and Simon like his life depended on it, Monday rolled around. Bram showered early that morning and dressed. Nothing to really impress anyone, just a grey sweatshirt, jeans and black sneakers. He grabbed his back and found himself near his mother's bedroom door. She was still sleeping, Bram was up pretty early. He opened her door slowly and crept inside. She was in bed sleeping soundly, her glasses had fallen off her face and her laptop had fallen down and was no on the floor. He smiled at her. She would constantly work her ass of for Bram ever since the divorce.

He walked up to her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Love you mom." he whispered to her. He then walked down his stairs and was about to head out the door. But his phone rang. It was Garrett. Bram thought that it must have something to do with Cal. _Did he find something so this asshat can be arrested?_ he thought.

He pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. "Did you find something?" he said, hoping to hear good news.

"Have you been on Creeksecrets?" Garrett said, sounding worried and frustrated.

"Garrett... I honestly could give less of a fuck who's fucking who." Bram said, rolling his eyes. "Did you find something on how we could get rid of Cal?"

"This is about Cal." Garret said, sighing.

Bram's heart fell. Did Cal post on Creeksecrets that he was The Savior? "What's on Creeksecrets?!"

Before Garrett could answer through the phone, the door started to erupt with loud knocking. Bram walked over to the door and opened it, there was Garrett. His car was near the sidewalk and Garrett was holding his tablet. Bram hung up and looked at his best friend. "Look at this." Garrett said. "Please."

Bram snatched the tablet from him and looked at the post on the school's gosspi Tumblr. The title of the post made Bram's mouth go wide open. **Cal Price & The Savior! Calavior for Life!**

Bram scrolled down and right below the title was a picture of Cal and him kissing. Bram wanted to throw the tablet. Cal had set up a camera when he rescued him from his "suicide" attempt. And now that picture was on the internet, for everyone to see. Including... Simon. _Simon!_

Bram shoved Garrett's tablet back into his hands. "Meet me at school." he said.

"Bram..." Garrett tried to say something to make his friend feel better. But Bram cut him off.

"Meet... me at school. Please." Bram then flew up into the air. He flew as fast as he could to Simon's house. He landed in the bushes and quickly changed into his Savior uniform and flew up to Simon's window. He looked inside, and Simon was sitting on his bed. Staring at his phone. Bram sighed. He was too late to explain. He had seen the post.

Bram knocked on the window pane. Simon turned around a bit startled, but when he saw who it was, he relaxed a bit. But not too much. Simon got up and wiped his eyes. His face was a bit pink, which mean he had been crying. Simon opened the window and Bram flew inside. "Simon..."

Simon didn't let him start. He held up his phone with the photo. "Please tell me that this isn't real. Please tell me that this is... is photoshopped... or anything. Tell me that this isn't real Blue... please!"

Bram looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Simon. But, but it's real."

Simon dropped his phone and started to cry. His face becoming red and his eyes becoming puffy. Bram moved forward to grab his hands or at least hug him, but Simon pushed him away. "I trusted you." Simon cried. "Combustion even came up to me and told me not to trust you!"

"You talked to him?!" Bram asked, careful not to sound like Bram and be his Blue. "Did he hurt you?"

"Why do you care?! He was right... about you."

Bram moved forward and grabbed Simon's shoulder and wrist. "You don't understand Simon. It's not what you think. Just let me explain."

"I thought... I thought that I was in love with you." Simon said finally, breaking Bram's heart. "I hope that you and Cal are happy together."

"But I don't want him!" Bram cried, hoping to get through to him. "I just want you. Simon, please."

"I really think that you should get out." Simon said, pulling himself away from The Savior. "Stay away from me... Savior."

Bram reached out for him, but Simon walked away from him, leaving his bedroom to probably brush his teeth. Or to just get away. Bram sighed and flew out the window. He changed back into his clothes in the bushes and flew to school, landing near Garrett's car. Garrett was sitting the driver's seat and motioned Bram in. Lucky for them, Cal was suspended and couldn't even be bombarded by curious students. Or else the two would beat him to a blood pulp.

"How the hell did he find out?" Garrett asked, trying not to slam his fists on the steering wheel.

"He set me up." Bram yelled, punching the dashboard. "I swear... I swear when I find him... I'm going to kill him."

"Count me in then." Garrett agreed. "After the play... let's go find that son of a bitch."

Bram had been so upset about the whole photo thing, that he had forgotten about Simon's play. Lucky he was going as Bram and not The Savior. But now, Bram wanted Simon to know. He needed Simon to know. He deserved the truth about who he was and how the photo came to be. So, right after the play, Bram was going to come out to the love of his life. Tonight, Bram Greenfeld was coming out to Simon Spier.

* * *

The day went by as it normally would for Simon. He didn't let any of his heartbreak show. Abby and Leah were both there to give him comforting words about Cal. Telling him that Cal was evil and rotten and the minute The Savior sees that, they'll break up or he'll send him flying to the moon.

Nonetheless, Simon kept his mind open and clear for the play. He couldn't be distracted at all. Forgetting his lines or his blocking would be the last think that he wanted. So Simon went through his classes and he read through his script through his free periods. The school day ended (finally) and Abby helped Simon into his costume. "Are you nervous Si?" she asked, pulling out some eyeliner for him.

"Not really. Just upset." he said, looking up at Abby applied the eyeliner into his inner waterline. "How could someone so... amazing as The Savior fall in love with such as asshole like Cal?"

"Maybe their not in love." Abby said, trying to make him feel better. "Maybe they just... like each other. Or maybe Cal was drunk. I like the second option better"

"Whatever. Forget it." Simon said, standing up and checking out his reflection. "Thanks for the make-up Abby."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm gonna go say hi to Leah and Nick before we start. Do you wanna come or do you want to go over the line?"

"I think I'm going to keep going through the lines. But tell them I'll see them after, okay?"

Abby nodded and went out of the side door to the auditorium where everyone was getting seated. Simon looked over at the mirror and sighed. He was completely heartbroken. He had fallen for The Savior, even though he didn't know who he was. He knew what his heart was telling him... but now he was brokenhearted. Seeing the man he'd fallen for, kissing the man that had assaulted him.

The lights started to turn on and off, meaning that it was time to start. Simon sighed and set his phone down on his chair. He got up and walked to the stage. It was time to be someone else for a change. Besides, college scouts were watching today and he hoped that they liked him today.

* * *

Bram and Garrett sat with Nick and Leah, chatting up a storm about how to get revenge for Simon on Cal. Abby came by to them and waved hello. "Hey babe." Nick said, giving her a kiss.

"I had no idea that you two were a thing!" Leah said, punching Nick's arm.

"Imagine how many guys are going to be pissed about that." Garrett joked. The lights started to go on and off, warning Abby that the show was about to start.

"I should go... but I hope you guys enjoy the show." Abby said, waving goodbye and running back to the stage. The show started, and Bram sat back and watched. He had a smile as he saw Simon sing and dance as the main character of a beloved play. Simon looked happy on the outside, but Bram new that he was upset. But, he knew that after today, they would be alright. They could be alright.

The first act when by smoothly. The only bad thing being how over the top Martin Addison was being, making everyone cringe. He was like the crappy version of Jim Carrey. They took a break for the audience to get snacks and drinks. Simon came down from inside to meet his friends. "Holy... fucking... shit Spier!" Garrett started, making everyone laugh. "You were amazing up there!"

"All those weekends at rehearsal paid off. Thank god." Leah said, hugging him.

Bram bit his lip and smiled. "Great job Simon. Hey uh... can we-"

Bram was cut off by the sound of a loud sounding of a door opening. Everyone inside turned around and gasped. They knew that person. Combustion. He walked inside, holding a sniper like flamethrower. "Oh Simon!" he yelled sing songy. "Where oh where are you Simon?"

Before everyone had a chance to hide Simon, Combustion saw him. "There you are!"

"Stay away from him!" Abby yelled, moving in front of him.

"Let's not be hasty." he said, coming close and slapping Abby with the but of the flamethrower. Abby yelled out and fell, Nick moving over to catch her. Simon moved up and stood face to face with the man that tried to murder him.

"Leave me friends alone." he said.

"Simon, no!" Bram yelled out, trying to save his life. Simon looked back out at him and smiled.

"It's okay." he said to him. Simon looked back at Combustion and held his hands up in defeat. Cal smiled from behind the helmet. He grabbed Simon and pulled him over his shoulder, holding the flamethrower at Nick, Garrett, Leah, Abby and Bram. "Don't follow us." he said, then he took off running with Simon.

"SIMON!" Leah screamed in unison with everyone else expect Bram. Bram looked at Garrett. Bram nodded at him and stood up. He took off running after him.

"BRAM, NO!" Abby yelled after him. But Nick knew that Bram was trying to save Simon. So he followed Bram, running behind him. They followed Combustion to the back of the school, where a car was waiting for them. "SIMON!" Bram yelled out for the one he loved.

Combustion looked over at the two. Cal rolled his eyes and shot the flamethrower at Nick. It a hope to save his life, Bram grabbed Nick and flew into the air. Simon and Nick both gasped while Cal rolled his eyes again. Bram landed away from the range of the flamethrower and set Nick down. Simon was shocked at Bram was The Savior. Bram was the one he had fallen for. Bram was the superhero he loved.

Simon tried to pull himself off of Combustion. He was struggling and kicking. He kicked Cal in the shoulder and managed to get free for a minute. He started to run to Bram and Nick, but Cal grabbed him from behind and but him in a tight chokehold.

Nick was shook that Bram was the superhero that saved them at Waffle House and spent the entire summer rescuing innocent people of deaths they didn't deserve. "Bram? Y-You're the-"

"Stay here and stay low." Bram told him, flying back over to Cal and Simon. "Let him go!"

Cal laughed, holding onto Simon tightly. Simon was struggling hard and yelling to be let free. He needed to see Bram. He needed to talk to him. "Bram..." he called out to him.

"It's okay Simon." Bram said, holding out his hand to him. "Stay calm... I'm coming."

Cal shrugged his shoulders. "You know... I'm all for fire and flamethrowers but sometimes..." he pulled out a gun. A regular handgun. "You just have to be a little retro."

Without warning, he shot Bram in the stomach. Bram had no time to fly away and dodge the bullet. Bram clutched his bleeding stomach and fell down forwards. "NO!" Simon screamed, thrashing to go to Bram and help him. To make sure he was okay.

Cal started to pull Simon away and into the trunk of the car. Simon was still pulling to get free. "NO!" he yelled. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Cal, angry that he cared so much about Bram. He pushed Simon into the trunk and shut it. Simon punched the trunk walls, hoping to get free. "Let me out! Help! Let me go!"

Cal ran to the driver's seat and drove off, leaving Bram bleeding. Nick came out from where Bram hid him and ran to his bleeding body. "Hold on Bram." he said, pressing down on the bullet wound.

Bram's vision was going blurry, but he wanted to stay awake, he needed to. Simon was in danger. He needed to rescue him. Keep him safe. Bram went unconscious, but Nick kept holding onto his wound. Everyone came running out from the back of the school. Garrett, Leah and Abby must of yelled for help. Garrett ran up to Bram and Nick and knelt down to his best friend.

"What happened?" he cried.

"That man... that man shot him." Nick said, trying not to cry. "Did you... did you know?"

Garrett nodded. Ms. Albright came from behind a crowd of audience members and actors. "The hell you all standing around for? Call an ambulance! Call the police!"

Everyone scrambled to get their phones and call for help. An ambulance for Bram and a police squad for Simon.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, this one is pretty long. I wanted it to. You needed some extra! I hope that you liked it and also, I want to know if you guys saw the movie. If you did, did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you love to hate it? Let me know! Anyways, I shall see you all SUPER DUPER soon. Bye, see you and love you!**_


	11. Bram Help Me

**_Look at that! Me updating early! Yeah! Last chapter was so much fun to write but I didn't want to write too much, so I'm putting the rest of that idea into his chapter. Hope you like my hard writing work and let's get on with this chapter!_**

* * *

Cal drove as far as he could from the school. He drove past a few police cars and ambulances, but none of them stopped him. They were probably on their way to help Bram, who he shot. He drove away from the school and to the woods, ignoring the street signs and laws and driving off into the dark green forest. He parked and pulled off his helmet. Cal was out of breath, even though he didn't do anything physical. The love of his life was in his car trunk. The love of his damn life was in his car trunk. Even though he was technically in there against his will, it was still something. And with Bram disposed of for know, they could be together. Forever.

Cal had plans for Simon. He didn't want to hurt him though. Cal would never lay his hands on him. Not after the fire at Waffle House and he burned his back more than he thought he would. No, his plans for Simon were to first finally dispose of The Savior. And once he's gone, he'll take Simon away and they can be together. Together. In love. And safe. Cal turned over to his passenger seat and grabbed a school brand duffel bag. Cal might not seem like much of a planner on the outside, but he was. He planned everything once Simon rejected him and he found out that The Savior loved Simon too.

His plan was simple. Tomorrow, he'd lure Bram out using Simon was bait. Then he'd trick him to thinking he rescued Simon, before killing him. Then he'd drive out of Georgia and over to Florida, where he and Simon would start and new life in an apartment he'd purchased for the two of them.

Call pulled out the same gun he shot Bram with and a pair of hinged handcuffs. Cal took a look out, making sure that he was deep in the forest so that no one could see him. He exited the car and walked over to the trunk where Simon was. He was still screaming and banging from the inside. Cal found it cute. He opened the trunk, holding the loaded gun out to the scared and angry actor. "Hey there Spier." he said, as if they just saw each other in the halls.

Simon was mad and shocked. When he had first seen Combustion, he never would have thought that it was the quiet, blonde Cal. He thought that it was Martin Addison, because Martin warned him about The Savior and seemed to hate him. But his assaulter was standing in front of him in, holding a gun. Cal Price was Combustion. Cal Price burned down Waffle House. Cal Price just shot Bram, the man he loved and Cal Price... had just kidnapped him. He wasn't just an assaulter. He was a killer and a kidnapper. "You?!" he cried.

"Me!" Cal said, shrugging his shoulder and smiling. "Get out."

Simon held his hands up, not wanting to die and he got up from the trunk. Cal grabbed him and pinned him to the floor, putting his hands behind his back. "Don't fight me on this Simon." he said, locking his wrists with the handcuffs.

"You shot Bram!" he yelled. "You shot him!"

"He was in my way." Cal said. "He was keeping me away from you."

"I could never love a murderer!" Simon said, shifting to be set free. Cal grabbed Simon from the ground and carried him from the ground into the passenger seat of the car. Simon struggled with his hands behind him to sit comfortably. Cal took off his jacket and placed it around Simon's shoulders, hiding his restrained hands. Cal walked back into the driver's seat and buckled Simon. He then moved over to try and kiss him.

Simon tried to move away from him, but he couldn't go anywhere. "Get away from me!" Simon yelled at him. Cal pulled back into the driver's seat and sighed.

"Everything's going to be okay Simon." Cal said, pulling the car in drive. "We're going to be okay."

"There is no we!" Simon yelled, shifting his body. "Now, let me go!"

"I'm not going to let you go Si. But once we get rid of Savior... things will go back to normal."

Simon became scared. Bram was just shot and now he was in danger. And he knew what he was here for now, besides the fact that Cal claimed to "love" him. He was going to be bait. "Leave him alone!" Simon yelled. "You have me, alright! Do what you want to me, but leave Bram alone!"

"Oh Simon." Cal laughed, pulling back into the highway. "Poor, sweet, innocent Simon. Do you really think that Bram will just leave me alone as long as I have you? With the kind of power that he has, we won't stop until he finds you. That's why I have to get rid of him."

"NO!" Simon cried. "Please Cal... I'll do whatever you want. I'll be with you, I'll love you... if you just leave Bram alone."

Simon was desperate to save Bram's life. Because if Bram was The Savior and Cal was Combustion, that kiss photo must of been to break them up. He knew that he loved Bram. Even though Bram was super strong enough to protect him, Simon needed to protect him. In anyway he could think of. "Please Cal... please leave Bram alone."

"Of Simon... you have no idea how much those words mean to me... but, but Bram is an obstacle. He need to get rid of him." Cal said, turning the car down to the city.

"Cal, please!" Simon was crying and begging now. "Please..."

While still driving, Cal dug into the duffel bag and pulled out a syringe. Simon tensed up a bit, when Cal stopped the car. He tried to move away put Cal plugged it into his neck. Simon screamed. "Go to sleep Si. Everything's going to be okay when you wake up." Cal soothed, rubbing his thigh.

Simon tried to move away from him and scream for help... but he extremely tired. His vision becoming blurry. "B-B-Bram..." he whispered as everything around him became dark as hell. "B-Bram... h-h-help... help..."

Simon went unconscious and Cal smiled at him. "Bram's coming for you Simon... but he'll sure as hell not getting you back."

* * *

Bram forced himself back into consciousness. He knew that he had been unconscious for a long time, but he needed to wake up. He needed to get back and find Simon. Bram woke up, taking deep breaths, in a hospital bed. He was looking around, desperate for a familiar face. His stepmother was sitting in the chair beside him. "M-Mom?" he said, sitting up.

She looked up and burst into tears. She must of been here for hours. Even though this was his stepmom, she was the closest thing he had to a real mother. And Bram loved more than anything. But not as much as he loved Simon. "Simon... where is he? Is he safe? Mom, where is he?!"

"Bram... you were shot." she said. "You were unconscious for hours. You should worry about yourself."

"My boyfriend was just kidnapped by the same guy setting fires in Shady Creek!" Bram yelled.

Bram's stepmom gasped when he said that. "Boyfriend?" she repeated. "Bram are you... are you-"

"Yes Mom." Bram said. "I'm gay. And the man that I fell in love with is in danger so please mom... tell me that he's okay!"

Bram's step mom wiped some tears from her face and leaned forward and hugged him. Bram was angry that she was ignoring his questions... but, it was his mother. They loved each other. "I'm sorry ma." he said, hugging her back. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I love you no matter what Bram... okay." she said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mom. I love you too."

They let each other go and smiled through their tears. "I called your father, he should be here in a few hours. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to here that you're okay and that... you're dating someone." she said.

"Yeah..." Bram nodded.

"And... I don't know anything about what's going on with Simon." she said, rubbing his thigh. "The police hasn't come out with anything about the investigation or the search."

"Is... Is Garrett here? Or Nick?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll send them in." she said, giving them a kiss on the forehead before leaving. It took only a few seconds before Nick and Garrett came inside. Bram bite his lip, because now Nick knew his secret. "Nick... look I-"

"Don't apologize." Nick said, holding out a hand. "You were just trying to protect us. Garrett gave me that speech."

"How are you feeling Bram?" Garrett asked.

Bram shrugged. "I feel fine. The stitches don't hurt."

"That's good." Nick said. "The doctor said that the bullet wasn't deep enough to do that much damage."

Bram looked up at the two with a bit of hope. "Did you guys get to Simon? Is he safe?"

Nick and Garrett both looked at each other. Nick sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose while Garrett started talking. "I'm sorry Bram... but... but Cal took him."

Bram slammed his fist on the bed, breaking on the springs from the inside and making it pop out. Nick sighed. "I'm sorry Bram." Nick said. "I should have gone after him."

"No... no, you saved my life." Bram said. "I'm glad that you did. Did you tell Abby and Leah?"

"No." said Nick. "I'll respect your secret. And they are my best friends, but I want to keep them safe. I'll keep your secret, but I want to help you... find Simon."

"I'm okay with that." Bram and Garrett said in unison.

"Now we can find Simon." Bram said, getting up from his bed. He changed out of his hospital clothes and into the clothes his stepmom brough him. He changed into a red sweater and black sweatpants. "Have you found anything about Simon? A clue or did Cal contact you?"

"Actually... I got a video sent through our channel." Garrett said, opening his laptop that was in his hand. He sat down on the bed and Nick and Bram sat next to him. Nick had already seen the video. but he was looking at Bram with a fake smile. "Bram..." Garrett said. "Try not to... to break anything."

Bram looked at him, now worried what the video might show. Bram took the laptop from him and clicked on the play button. At first it was completely dark, so it must of been shot at night. Bram could see the glass reflections from windows. After a few seconds of darkness, a huge light shone from the ceiling. The light shined on a person with a hood on their face, bound to a plastic fold out chair. Bram knew that it was Simon, even though he couldn't see his face.

His costume had been changed into a pair of light grey sweatpants, white tank tops and white low top Converses. His hands were behind him, but you could still see the handcuffs on his wrists. His ankles and knees were tied together with blue zip ties. Bram wanted to punch Cal in the stomach, knowing that he must of changed Simon's clothes. The fact that the zip ties were the color blue made his angry and he almost broke the bed if Nick didn't stop him. A muffled groan was coming from behind the hood on Simon's face.

"Hello Savior." Cal's Combustion voice said from behind the camera. "I'm glad that I didn't kill you. My dad taught me how to shoot without killing."

Bram wanted to yell at Cal and demand to know where Simon was, but he couldn't. It was a pre-recorded video. Simon yelled through the hood, but all that came out was a loud muffle. "Quiet love." Cal said to Simon, which made Simon muffle and sniffle. He was crying. Cal, dressed in his Combustion outfit, came from behind the camera. "When you get this, you'll probably be awake from the shooting. And at approximately 7:45 tonight, I want you to meet me at the Quicksilver nightclub.

"Come alone and come as Bram Greenfeld. Not The Savior." Cal then walked over to Simon, pulling off his hood. He mouth had been taped shut with silver duct tape. Tears were dripping down his cheeks and he screamed out in protest when Cal grabbed his cheek. Cal wasn't wearing gloves, so his nails were digging into Simon's cheek. "If you don't.. then, well. Something terrible might happen to him."

Cal looked over at Simon and smiled. "You have anything to say to the camera Simon?"

Cal pulled off the duct tape, making Simon wince in pain. Simon looked up at the camera. "Bram... Bram please... please. Help me."

Cal pulled out the roll of duct tape and pressed another piece on his mouth. "Quicksilver nightclub. Don't be late."

The video ended on a shot with Simon, restrained and crying. Bram slammed the laptop shut, breaking it. "Very lucky that I have three different laptops." Garrett said.

"What are you going to do?" Nick asked.

Bram sighed. "I can't risk Simon's life. I'm going to go to that nightclub. But not alone." he turned to Nick. "I need your help. Will you help me?"

Nick laughed and held his hand up. "Hell yeah I will."

Bram took Nick's hand and shook it. Garrett smiled at Nick. "We're going to have to give you a nickname." he said, standing. "Let's go get our friend back."


	12. Why Don't You Love Me!

Cal had a plan. He always had a plan. And he wasn't going to let this one blow up in his face. He woke up in the warehouse where he had been hiding out. The thick covers he had slept in were everywhere. Cal preferred being hot than to being cold. He sat up and wiped his eyes. In a chair just a few feet away from the bed, was Simon. Still handcuffed and ziptied. His head hung low from the right, which meant he was sleeping. Cal chuckled. He was excited to getting to wake up to that gorgeous face everyday for the rest of his life. He stood up and walked over to him. "Wake up beautiful." he said, slapping his shoulders.

Simon woke up with a start. He was hoping that the whole being kidnapped by Cal situation was just a really bad nightmare. But it wasn't. He was in the same chair, in the same warehouse, tied up like a dog.

"Here." Cal said, moving his hand to Simon's face. "Let me get that for you."

Cal slowly yanked the tape off of Simon's mouth. Simon coughed out all the moisture that he was holding in. Cal chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, making Simon pull back. "Don't touch me!" he growled at him.

"Fiesty are we this morning? Don't be so grumpy. Today's the day isn't it?" said Cal. "The day you and I can be together forever."

"You're making this sound like I want to be with you. Well new flash Cal, I _DON'T_ want you." Simon yelled, pulling at his handcuffs. "I want to be let go!"

"And you will Simon. You will." Cal replied, going over to his duffel bag full of weapons and supplies. "Once we take care of Bram, you and I will be free together."

"You're never going to let me go! You're making me your hostage forever!"

"Well, you say hostage I say... permanent boyfriend."

Simon turned his head to look at Cal and gave him a cold hard death stare. "I am not your boyfriend!"

Cal laughed through his nose and pulled out a room temperature water bottle and a cereal bar. He shoved the bottle into Simon's mouth. "Drink."

Simon, so desperate to quench his dying thrist, accepted the bottle in a heartbeat. He gulped down the liquid until Cal pulled it away and replaced it with the cereal bar. Simon was starving, and the only thing that was in his system was sedatives. Simon ate the bar and Cal allowed him to drink the rest of the water. Cal wiped his hands and leaned his legs over Simon's restrained lap. Simon was breathing hard, scared of how far Cal is planning to take this. Cal sat on Simon's lap and rubbed his neck. "I knew from the moment I saw you at the _Oliver!_ auditions that I was in love with you." Cal started. "You're perfect Simon. From your hair to your glasses you are just... so perfect and loveable. I didn't know if you liked men but I do now. And it makes me the happier guy alive."

"Get off of me Cal please." Simon whispered, yanking with all of his might on the handcuffs around his chapped wrists.

"Why don't you love me Simon?" Cal asked, gripping Simon's neck a little harder. "Why don't you love me?!"

Simon was choking. Cal was restricting the amount of air coming into his lungs and his restrains were doing him no help. Simon moved his ziptied knees up and hit Cal as hard as he could in the groin. Cal screamed out and fell off of Simon's lap. Cal screamed in a fit of rage and slapped Simon hard across the face. He gasped right after. "I am so sorry baby." He cooed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Cal was kissing Simon In the area where he was slapped. "Don't worry Si, this will be over soon." Cal grabbed his leather jacket and put it around Simon's shoulders. He grabbed the back of the chair and started to drag him away. "Where are you taking me?!" Simon screamed, but Cal didn't answer. "Cal!"

"Where else would we be going? To see your superhero boyfriend!"

"If you hurt him Cal, I swear to God I will fucking kill you!" Simon yelled. Cal chuckled and pulled out the roll of tape. He pressed another piece of Simon's mouth, making him muffle and scream protests. Cal continued to drag him off.

* * *

Bram couldn't make a crazy plan and end up killing Simon. He couldn't risk his life like that. He had a plan, but his plan wasn't to kidnap Cal and torture him. He wouldn't be a hypocrite if that's what he's doing to the one that he loved. He was going to do what Cal asked. He dressed for a nightclub setting, dark blue satin collar shirt and black skinny jeans, and walked inside. Thank god for his height and fake ID or else he wouldn't get inside. There were tons of people inside that night, and it wasn't even 8 yet.

Bram pushed through a bunch people in barely any clothes and made his way to the bar. He took a seat and waved his hand no at the bartender that was offering him a drink. He sat on the stool and looked around. "Do you see him?" he asked nonchalantly into the earpiece hidden by his hair.

Reverse as in his ear, looking at the security video. Looking for any sign of Cal. _"No. He's not here yet."_ he said into the earpiece.

Bram pulled out his phone and checked the time. 7:45. He was on time. Cal should be here. And he should be telling him by now where he's keeping Simon. He was scared shitless for Simon's safety. Not knowing wither or not Cal was going to keep his promise and give Simon back or keep him alive was... was agony. His heart was yearning to see Simon. Untied, happy and free. Like he was born.

Just as Bram was lost in his thoughts, Reverse started to speak to him. "He's here." he said. _"He's coming right behind you. Act natural."_

Bram regained his strong composure as Cal walked up behind him. "Didn't think you'd abide by my rules Greenfeld. I must say, I'm impressed." Cal said, taking a seat right in the stool next to him. He made eye contact with the bartender and he nodded. "I'll take a shot of fireball."

The bartender gave him the drink. "Fireball for the fire loving kidnapper." Bram said as Cal took the shot as if it was ice water. "Where's Simon?"

"You like to get straight to the point don't you... _Savior._ " he whispered Bram's superhero name and laughed, twirling the shot glass in between his fingers. "No, no, no, you don't get to ask questions yet. Tell me... who else is here? Who did you tell that I was Combustion huh? Garrett? Abby? Or Leah maybe?"

"No one else knows who I am and no one else knows that I'm here." Bram lied, but Cal couldn't tell. "Now what have you done with Simon?"

"Relax. He's safe."

"Forgive for not believing your judgement. How do I know that he's even still alive?" Bram asked, snatching the glass from Cal and passing it back to the bartender.

Cal frowned at Bram, wiping some of his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "I would never hurt Simon. Ever."

"You kidnapped him!" Bram retorted, trying to not let the entire bar know he and Cal were negotiating the freedom of a young man in their school.

"That doesn't mean that I wouldn't hurt him. I love him."

"Bullshit! Now where is Simon?!" Bram slammed his fist on the bar, breaking the glass and some of it's lights.

Cal turned to the other side and pulled out his phone. "Here." said Cal. "I'll let you talk to him. I have him on the phone right here."

Cal handed the phone to Bram. It was already on an open call, sure enough to a number he didn't even know. He pressed the phone to his ear and turned away from Cal. "S-Simon?" he said, trying to hide the worry in his voice from everyone around him. "Is that you?"

"...Yeah...it's-it's me Bram." Simon's beautiful voice filled his ears and Bram sighed in relief.

"Thank god. I'm so glad to hear your voice again." Bram turned over to Cal. "Who's with him?" he asked the fire loving kidnapper.

"He's alone. But no one can hear him." Cal said before ordering another fireball.

Bram turned away from Cal again. "Simon... I am so sorry that I got you into this mess. I'm sorry that you're probably... tied up right now and scared."

Simon gave a weak laugh from the other line. "One out of two. I am tied up right now but... I'm not scared."

"Simon, I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I know that you'll come for me. You're the Superman to my Lois Lane." Simon joked, before breaking out to a small fit of coughing. Bram became scared for Simon's health. Had Cal been keeping him in the cold? He was wearing a tank top during the video and wherever he was being kept didn't look warm. "Bram... listen to me. If I don't make it out of this, if... if we don't make it out of this. I want you to know that I forgive you and... and that I love you."

Bram smiled, wiping a tear from his face. "I love you too. And don't talk like that. I'm going to get you out of there."

"Bram I-" the call stopped coming in. Bram looked back the phone and the call got disconnected. Bram slammed the phone back in Cal's palm. "See... he's perfectly safe."

"What do you want?" Bram asked finally.

Cal swallowed the last fireball and stood up. "Follow me."

Cal started walking from the bar to the elevator, Bram following behind him. He didn't care if he was leading him to the sun, he would do anything to save Simon's life. Cal took him to the roof of the building. The roof is locked off to party goers at the club, but Cal had paid someone off. And now the roof was his for the rest of the night.

When the elevator finally arrived at the roof, Cal pushed Bram out. Bram almost tripped and fell, so he glared at Cal. "I'm right where I want me. Now, where is Simon?"

Cal pushed Bram one more time, and now they were both in clear view of Cal's hostage. "SIMON!" Bram yelled when he saw him.

Simon was restrained the middle of the rooftop. He was tied with white rope to a huge wooden pillar. His hands were in front of him, chest tied tightly to the pillar and surrounding the pillar were balls of twine, drenched in lighter fluid.

"Bram!" Simon yelled out when he saw him, pulling to get free and fall into Bram's arms.

"What do you want?" Bram yelled turning to Cal. "I'll do whatever you want just let him go!"

Cal smiled and pulled out a small handgun sized flamethrower, aiming it at Bram. "Just stay still and close your eyes."

"No! Don't kill him!" Simon yelled. "I told you that I would love you, do anything you want... if you just leaved him alone!"

"You can't truly love me if he's around." Cal said, turning the heat up on the flamethrower. "I have to kill him Simon. Don't worry Simon. It'll hurt now... but it will get better once we get out of here."

Simon pulled with all his strength to might to break free of the ropes holding him and keeping him away from Bram. Bram held his hands up. "If you're planning to take him away from here... than keep him safe. And protect him."

"Bram no!"

"I'm going to love watching you die... Savior." Cal said. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Cal fell to the ground. His flamethrower falling down. Bram ran to Simon as soon as Cal fell down. Cal looked up and his arms were pinned down to prevent him from fighting. It was Nick. "This is for burning Waffle House, hurting Abby and hurting Simon!" he said, punching him in the mouth and throat.

Bram stood up onto the wooden pillar and started to pick at the knots on his chest, torso and ankles. "Hold on, I'm getting you out of here." Bram said, pulling at the knots as hard as he could. "Nick help me!"

Nick punched Cal hard on last time and threw his flamethrower off the roof. He ran to Bram and started to help him untie Simon. The managed to get the ropes around Simon's chest off of him and the moved to his wrist. When Nick looked up to check on Cal, he saw he was standing. Even though his nose and mouth was dripping with blood, he was standing. Holding out a match at the balls of twine that was covered in lighter fluid. "Cal, no!" he yelled out, getting both Simon and Bram's attention.

"If I can't have him... then no one can!" he said, before dropping the match.

Bram flew as fast as he could and pulled Cal off the roof. He flew him away from the club building and to the woods. He dropped him the woods and held him down onto a tree and used his strength to wrap a branch around him like rope. Cal pulled to break free but he was stuck. "How's it feel to be restrained against your will huh?"

"I'd do anything for Simon!" Cal yelled. "I burned those buildings, for Simon! I burned Waffle House, for Simon! I shot you... for Simon!"

Bram chuckled and smiled. "Let me tell you something Cal. You might think your smart, but I always have the advantage. Because I work with people. I have friends. Friends that gave me... this." Bram pulled out a microphone from his shirt. "You just confessed to burning those buildings and trying to kill me. You're going away for a long time."

"I might be... but if I'm going away forever, so is Simon."

Bram backed away from him for a moment. He had just left Simon and Nick alone with a forming fire. Bram punched Cal unconscious and he flew off, back to the roof. The fire had grown, it was surrounding the pillar, starting to form up to it. Nick was still trying to untie Simon. Bram flew to them, he grabbed Nick first and flew him off the roof, taking him down to the alley. Where was in his car waiting. Garrett took Nick from him. "Go get Simon. We'll be okay." Garrett said, nodding.

Bram looked up and flew to the roof.

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! Yeah, that's how I'm going to end it. I just want to give a shout out to all the new followers and reviewers. It really means the world to me to see people that actually read my work. So stay tuned for the rest of The Savior and Simon!**_


	13. My Jacques

_**I'm back, I'm back, I'm back, I'm back, I'm back, I'm back, I'm back! Sorry for the holdup. I know that I've left you guys on a pretty big cliffhanger. So I'm glad you all returned to read my writing. Also, I'm letting you guys know that this chapter is the last one. This story has unfortunately come to end. It's been a long journey and I'm glad you all came for the ride. If you guys think that I should write a sequel or another Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda story, let me know in the review sections or you can PM me.**_

 _ **So, here is the last chapter. Prepare for tears. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Simon was pulling at the rope on his wrists. They were tight but he knew that he had to get free. Nick was pulling at the rope in an attempt to help him. "Hang on Si!" he yelled as the fire started to raise about them.

"Bram!" Simon yelled once he realized that Bram and Cal were no longer on the roof. "Bram, where... where is he?!"

"It's okay Simon. He's safe. Everything's going to be alright. Just hang on while I untie you."

Nick kept pulling at the knots keeping Simon tied to the pillar was now starting to burn. One moment, Nick was right beside him. Trying to rip him free and send him home. Then, the next, Nick was no longer behind him. "Nick?! Nick?!" Simon yelled once he realized that Nick was no longer there. He looked around, hoping that he had just ran to the other side. He looked around for him, but the fire had spread to the pillar was far to high for him to see anything.

He cried out for Nick, still pulling against his restrains. He moved his wrists forward to the fire, allowing it to burn the rope. They snapped quickly. Simon moved his hands and started to untie the rope on his chest and then the rope down on his ankles.

Once he was free from the pillar that was now burning, Simon jumped down to the roof. He looked around, searching for any sign of Nick. "Nick?! Nick, where are you?! NICK!"

The smoke coming from the fire was too large for Simon to see anything around him. He started walking around without looking. Simon, without even realizing, stepped off the roof ledge. Everything felt as if he was in slow motion as he fell down. He was too in shock to scream his body fell down, approaching the asphalt below. _So this is it. This is how I die. I die... for love._

Simon closed his eyes as he waited for his body to hit the street below. But it never did. He suddenly felt warm and safe. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't falling. He was safely in the arms of his Blue. Dressed in his white superhero suit and holding Simon close to his chest as he flew. He slowly held him down to the ground below. Bram grabbed his cheeks and looked at him. Simon grabbed the hands that were holding his cheeks and smiled. He was smiling.

Firefighters, police officers, ambulances and everyone and their mom was storming in. Some to put out the fire, some to get a photo of The Savior. Bram looked back at Simon. "Hold on." he said. Bram grabbed Simon and flew back up into the air. Carrying him away before any reporters or tabloids got any pictures of the two of them together.

Bram flew with Simon away from the crowd of people and to the one place where they could be alone. Bram held him close as he landed on the roof of their school. Bram pulled away from Simon and grabbed his neck. "Another roof?" Simon said, chuckling. "I really expected somewhere else."

Bram wasn't paying much attention to his joke. He was checking everywhere on Simon's face for injuries. There was a bruise on his cheek from the slap he had received from Cal. "Simon... I am so, so sorry." he said, trying not to cry. He sighed and removed his hand from Simon's face and tore off his mask all dramatic like.

"I thought you deserved a very... very dramatic identity reveal." Bram chuckled. "Simon, none of this should have happened. To you especially. I'm sorry Simon."

"Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault." Simon replied, grabbing Bram's hand. "Bram... I know that this is your life. That this is your job. And this is something that happens. I only know because I'm the geeky kid that reads all the comics and fanfiction."

Bram chuckled this time at Simon's joke. Simon grabbed the back of Bram's neck. "But Bram... no matter what happens. Whether it's with The Savior or just you... I love you."

Bram was shocked. Simon had said it to him over the phone, but then again. People say a lot of things when the think their lives are on the line. But Simon was safe now. He had no reason to be scared anymore. He knew exactly what he was saying. And Simon Spier had just told Bram that he loved him. Like really, really loved him.

"You... you do?" Bram questioned, begging to make he heard everything correctly. "Like you really, reallu-"

"Yes." Simon answered smiling so wide. "I love you so much Bram. I love you so much."

Bram wiped a tear that was coming down his face. "I love you too Simon. I loved you for... for a long time. I love you so much!"

Simon pulled Bram's face to his and the two kissed after their long time apart. They couldn't pull apart from each other. They had fallen for each other. They loved each other. They wanted to stay in each others arms forever and ever. Their lips stayed together as they held on each other's body.

Bram, having no control of his powers in that loving moment, lifted up in the air. He was carrying Simon up into the air with him. They didn't really seem to care. It seemed romantic as they kissed and their bodies floated up into the night sky and stars.

Simon never knew that he would fall in love. He knew that was gay, but he thought that no one in his school or that he knew would feel like he did. He thought that we have to stay in the closet until he met someone in college. He had always thought that love would never come. Until he met Bram. His Blue. The man that showed him what it's like to feel loved. To show love. And above all, to teach other. Simon wouldn't change meeting Bram like this for the world. He was in love with the white leather wearing, flying, super strong and super compassionate Bram Greenfeld.

Bram never thought he would fall in love. He thought that once he chose to become a superhero, he wouldn't have the opportunity to meet a man and fall in love. He knew that he loved Simon for a long time. He thought that he would love him and he would never end up feeling the same way as he did. But once he saved him, he knew that he wanted Simon to be his. And Simon became his. Simon felt the same way that he did. Bram loved Simon more than he loved himself. Bram wanted to protect Simon. To love and to hold him and to keep him away from the dark side. He was in love with the blonde, glasses wearing, acting loving and a no power superhero Simon Spier.

The two let go of each others lips for a moment. "Uh... Bram..." Simon whispered to him.

"Yes?" Bram replied, still holding Simon's cheeks.

"We're...we're flying."

Bram and Simon both started to laugh once they realized they were just as high as the clouds. Bram slowly brought the two back down to the roof of the school. Their hands never left each other. "Simon... uh, will you-you-"

Simon cut Bram off in the middle of his stuttering session. "Yes Bram. I'd love to go the homecoming dance with you."

Bram smiled and they two went back into their long, loving and passionate kiss.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later..._

Simon slowly placed his contacts on, careful not to poke himself in the eye. He blinked a few times once they were inside his eyes. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked, almost perfect. He took a few steps back and smoothed out his black blazer and buttoned his white long sleeve collar shirt.

It was the night of the homecoming dance. The night Simon has waited for since Bram rescued him from Cal's evil clutches. A night that would surely be one to remember. Simon smiled at the now nice looking man in front of him. He never thought that this day would come. But here it was. And here he was. Dressed up and ready to dance with the man that he loved.

Simon turned away from the mirror and walked back to his room and grabbed his Converses. He didn't have to be that traditional, he just had to look decent. He tied his sneakers and called out to his parents. "MOM, DAD, I'M LEAVING!" he yelled.

"Have fun baby!" Mrs. Spier called from downstairs. Simon looked at his bedroom window and opened it. He wouldn't be leaving by car or limo or crappy yet romantic bicycle. No. He would be leaving by Blue.

Flying over to his window was none other than his Blue. Bram flew as quietly but as romantically slow as possible. He was dressed in a dark blue blazer and light blue collar shirt. Matching skinny pants and brown loafers made him look like a grown man. Simon smiled at him, trying to hide his blush just a bit.

Bram flew into the window and stood right in front of his boyfriend. Yup, his boyfriend. They were an official couple. "Hey." Bram greeted, his brown cheeks becoming a flushed red from blushing.

"Hey." Simon repeated. "You look... amazing."

"Thank you. I clean up nice." Bram joked. "I had a uh... bank robbery before I came here."

Simon chuckled. "Then yes, you do clean up nice."

Bram leaned forward and kissed Simon. "I actually want to do something before the dance?"

"Oh?" Simon said, smiling. "Something before? Like dinner? A movie?"

"No. Not something like that." Bram said, grabbing the back of Simon's neck. "You know that I love you right?"

"Of course I do." Simon said. "I love you too."

"And when I'm out in the field. The only thing I can think about is you. The only person that I worry about is you. Sometimes I cry out in the field because I'm scared that I'll get hurt and never be able to see you again. I might have Garrett on my side, but it's not enough."

Bram pulled out something from his blazer pocket. It was a black earpiece. Identical to the one that Garrett uses at the time. "Simon..." Bram said, getting down on one knee for the romantic, dramatic effect. "I want you to help me fight crime. I want you to help me keep Shady Creek safe. I know that with your voice in my ear, to tell me what to do. And I'll teach you everything that you need to know. But... Simon Spier, will you help me fight crime. With you be my _Double_?"

Simon looked at at Bram. That was certainly one thing that Simon wanted to do. He wanted to help Bram. He wanted to help him because everyday he was out there risking his life and he wanted to help. To keep him safe or show him the way out. Simon went down on his knees, identical to Bram and grabbed the earpiece. "I'm guessing that Garrett came up with that name." he replied, pressing his forehead against Bram's. "But I'll do it."

Bram pulled away from him and smiled. "You-You will? You'll do it?!"

"I will do it." Simon said, kissing his forehead. "But... instead of being called _Double_... I think I'll call myself..."

Simon took a quick look around his room. Looking for something unique about him that would give him a kind of superhero name. He looked at his desk and saw a photo of him, his sisters and his parents during their trip to France. Simon smiled and looked back at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Jacques." he said.

"Jacques?" Bram repeated. He let the name sink for a second and nodded. "Okay then. My Jacques."

"Your Jacques." Simon corrected, tapping Bram's nose with his finger. The two laughed.

Bram grabbed Simon's cheeks as their foreheads leaned against each other. "I love you."

"I love you more." Simon replied, kissing him. Each other's lips were warm and soft. This kiss was special. For some reason, they knew that this kiss was a sign of their love. Real love. They made out for a few moments and then stood up. They held each others hands tightly, never wanting to let go. "I think that we have a dance to get to?"

"Yes we do." Bram said. "Come on, I will not miss my first dance with you... Jacques."

Bram floated up into the air, grabbing Simon and pulling him into his arms. Simon giggled as Bram floated in his bedroom, carrying him bridal style. Bram then flew out of Simon's window and out to the beautiful night sky. He flew him carefully from his house and towards the school. They were ready and excited for they're first official night as a couple. They were in love. And they were ready to keep that love alive. No matter who or what tried to come after them and stop them.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Yup, that's the ending. I'm so happy with how this ending turned out. If you guys think that I should write a sequel, let me know. I'm so glad that you liked the story and remember to review or PM me for more.**_

 _ **I hope to see you all soon. Whether it's a sequel or another one of my stories.**_


	14. Author's Note: Sequel Out Now!

_**Hey loves. For those of you that have followed this story for a while, you're probably confused as to why I am posting and why my previous author's note was deleted. Well, that's because I'm here with news. If you were able to look at my previous author's note before I deleted it, you know that I was letting you know about the sequel of the story.**_

 _ **But, this author's note is telling you that the sequel is up! I'm posting this a bit later from when I actually posted the sequel, but some of you really wanted to know if I actually posted the sequel or if I was bullshitting you. Well, I'm not bullshitting any of you. The sequel is out and still being updated.**_

 _ **It's called**_ **His Defender** ** _and it's about who else but our loves Bram and Simon. You can find this story on my profile or on the Simon vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda Fanfiction Archive. I wrote this sequel with all you loves in mind because you inspired me so much to keep writing this amazing story! I really hope that you'll read and follow and favorite the sequel and stay with me as it progresses._**

 ** _Go on my profile to find_** **His Defender** ** _and be sure to read, follow, favorite and review this amazing new Spierfeld and Savior story._**


End file.
